Terceira Lei de Newton
by Hatake Pam
Summary: "Eu iria ensiná-la na prática cada um dos meus conceitos físicos favoritos, desde magnetismo entre dois corpos à força de atrito e suas diversas aplicações." / U.A. / KakaSaku / Two-shot / Primeira fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Heey, babies :D _

_Como vão vocês? Então, é minha primeira fic aqui no , e eu espero de verdade que vocês curtam *-* _

_A princípio a fic era uma one, mas ae a história criou vida, e foi ficando grande demais, então separei em dois capítulos._

_Não entende nada de física? De boa, aqui vai uns toques pra você entender as 'jogadinhas' mais complexas do capítulo:_

Terceira Lei de Newton: Toda ação tem sua reação.

Lei de Coulomb: os opostos se atraem, iguais repelem.

Trocas de calor: o calor é a energia térmica em movimento, a agitação das partículas. Absolutamente tudo, está trocando calor o tempo inteiro com as coisas ao redor, até que se atinja o equilíbrio térmico.

Inércia: Um corpo em movimento, tende a continuar em movimento, dessa forma, se você está andando em linha reta e uma curva aparece, seu corpo vai tentar se manter em linha reta, dando a impressão de que você foi jogado.

_Qualquer dúvida com relação ao capítulo é só me perguntar, que eu respondo (: [/e não, eu não gosto de física, mas na prática chega a ser interessante ;p deuhduehde_

**.**

Dedico essa fic a um amigo meu muuuuito especial, que me ajudou total e completamente com a idéias pervertidas envolvendo a física, e que, definitivamente, eu adorei :D Gutinho, brigadão pela paciêcia e por se importar com as minhas coisas bobas ;p

Ah, um obrigada especial minha beta linda (e melhor amiga, lógico) _DanyC_. Sem você não seria a mesma coisa, preta ;)

.

**Rating T** por palavreado impróprio e uma pegaçãozinha de leve xD

_**Disclamer**__: _Naruto não me pertence, ainda. Nem nenhum conceito de física, pois eu não me chamo Newton u-u

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primeira Parte.<strong>_

Kakashi's POV.

Não existia dia pior que segunda feira.

Até mesmo o mais tedioso dos domingos conseguia ser superior no quesito felicidade quando o assunto era segunda feira. Além do fato de segunda ser o único dia da semana em que eu tinha aula no primeiro horário - ou seja, deveria acordar mais cedo do que qualquer outro dia – a maldita conseguia reunir as piores salas do colégio na minha grade.

Eu estava atrasado, como de costume, e sinceramente, não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Caminhei lentamente através do corredor, à essa hora sem alunos perambulando, deparando-me com a primeira sala. Terceiro ano A.

Vazio. Amaldiçoei baixinho, apertando o passo rumo à droga da sala do nono ano.

É claro que eu não achava segunda feira um dia tenebroso devido ao fato do terceiro A não ter aulas no prédio em que eu tenho a minha grade preenchida. E não, eu não estou de mau humor.

Tá, que se foda. Eu to de mau humor mesmo. O que? Vai dizer que meu comportamento é suspeito? Que parece que eu tenho interesses não muito éticos em uma certa aluna daquela sala, com intelecto comprometido pela quantidade de hormônios em seu corpo? Claro que não, ela continua com o intelecto em perfeito estado, apesar dos inumemos hormônios que fervilham por seu corpo.

Merda. Por que diabos estou admitindo meu interesse por ela a essa hora da manhã?

Chacoalhei a cabeça em sinal de negação, e para o inicio de minha tortura, adentrei a sala dos pivetes.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei-os.

- Bom dia, Hatake-sensei. – ouvi a resposta em uníssono dos bípedes acéfalos a minha frente. Quem foi o jumento que falou que crianças de 14 anos estavam aptas a iniciar seus estudos sobre a física mesmo?

- Abram as apostilas no setor C, na pagina 51 e respondam ao questionário de revisão. Quero cada um dos 65 exercícios respondidos e justificados, com cálculos e letra legível, no final da segunda aula. Divirtam-se.

Todos os alunos me olhavam como se eu fosse um demônio, tamanho o espanto em seus _lindos _rostinhos juvenis. O que foi? Será que eles não haviam se acostumado ao meu mau humor de toda segunda feira?

- Mas, Hatake-sensei...- começou uma aluna da primeira fileira, cujo nome eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber.

- Comecem, crianças, vocês não tem tanto tempo assim pra ficar admirando minha beleza. – completei, impassível a qualquer murmúrio ofendendo até minha vigésima quinta geração.

É claro que no fim da aula, eu permitiria que eles entregassem as questões depois. Não sou tão ruim assim, eu só queria suas adoráveis boquinhas fechadas pela próxima hora, afinal.

Eu precisava refletir, assim, abri meu livro favorito para disfarçar um provável olhar perdido advindo de minha pessoa. Ultimamente eu não conseguia me reconhecer. Lecionar sempre fora algo que me agradou, no entanto, nas ultimas semanas – meses, talvez – tudo, absolutamente tudo, que não envolvia Haruno Sakura me deixava insatisfeito.

Sabe, eu costumava ser um professor digno, até honrado, eu diria. Entrei na faculdade de física com intuito de formar mentes pensantes num futuro não muito distante. Pelo meu caminho encontrei algumas dificuldades, como ensinar conceitos físicos para adolescentes com a cabeça sobrecarregada demais com coisas inúteis para entender a lei da gravitação universal, ou a aceleração e suas componentes. Felizmente a lei de Coulomb e as trocas de calor por contato eles entendiam perfeitamente. A lei de Coulomb nem todos, mas enfim... Tudo estava andando conforme o planejado, até aquele fatídico dia, de fatídicos acontecimentos.

Estávamos no final da temporada de calor, e eu rumava distraidamente a uma sala qualquer no corredor quando esbarrei em alguém, derrubando uma quantidade de água considerável em nossos corpos. Rapidamente reconheci o individuo como sendo Haruno Sakura, é claro que foi rápido meu reconhecimento, a garota tem cabelos cor de rosa. Bem, seu uniforme ficou ensopado, assim como minha camisa. Eu, com toda educação que minha mãe me deu, prontifiquei-me a ajudá-la pedindo desculpas, e foi aí, nesse exato momento que a situação tomou um rumo total e completamente inesperado para mim. Oh sim, seus lindos orbes verdes vieram diretamente ao encontro dos meus, e um sorriso digno de Afrodite despontou de seus lábios.

- Me desculpa, sensei. – ela falou, meio sem jeito, tentando desgrudar a blusa branca de seu corpo esbelto. E eu, claro, não pude deixar de notar a lingerie vermelha que adornava seu busto de tamanho perfeito; ela não deveria ter pedido desculpas naquele momento, eu é que deveria agradecer pela visão. É obvio que sou pervertido, testosterona corre pelas minhas veias, ok?

Felizmente suas mãos hábeis não haviam deixado cair o béquer de química que ela tinha ido encher no banheiro. Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei como havia percebido qualquer outra coisa ao redor com os seios de Sakura exercendo sobre mim uma ação digna de um campo magnético dos mais fortes.

- Tudo bem, Sakura, pelo menos o béquer do chato do Asuma está inteiro e o dia está lindo. – respondi, retribuindo o sorriso o mais puramente possível, tentando ignorar por segundos que fossem aquela imagem tão atrativa. – Mas, eu não acho que você deva voltar para a aula com a roupa nessas condições. – emendei, preocupado com a visão oferecida aos seus colegas de classe. – Seus amigos podem ficar empolgados. – e meu sorriso adquiriu um caráter não muito puro inconscientemente, mas a mascara provavelmente a impediu de perceber a diferença. Sakura desviou o olhar, graciosamente envergonhada.

- No final, toda ação tem sua reação, não é, _Kakashi_? – ela me disse, com um sorriso esperto, abandonando o momento de vergonha e apontando para minha camisa também molhada. Ou talvez para o volume em minhas calças que, em hipótese alguma, deveria estar ali, o que fazia muito mais sentido. Eu tinha tomado um banho de água fria, e mesmo assim meu amigo havia conseguido se erguer pelo simples vislumbre da lingerie de uma aluna de dezessete anos. Decadente. Decadentemente vergonhoso, na verdade. No entanto, antes mesmo que eu pudesse demonstrar qualquer sinal de constrangimento, Sakura já havia desaparecido dentro do banheiro feminino novamente.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi rir. Esse não é o tipo de atitude que eu esperava de uma CDF do terceiro ano. Sim, por que, apesar de linda, a garota era incrivelmente inteligente. Parecia não ouvir um segundo sequer da minha aula, desenhando em seu caderno o tempo inteiro, mas tirava sempre as notas mais altas da sala. Ela me chamara de Kakashi, só Kakashi. Tinha ficado incrivelmente gostosa com a blusa agarradinha e molhada, e ainda por cima fez um trocadilho com uma lei de Newton!

Os peitos eram lindos, mas o que me atormentou por incontáveis vezes em meus sonhos foram aqueles olhos. Verdes como esmeralda, de profundez impressionante, mas ao mesmo tempo mais límpidos que água cristalina. Para meu total desgosto, pareciam tão indecifráveis quanto o universo visto da Terra. E não posso me esquecer do sorriso. Como eu nunca havia reparado nele antes? A única hipótese plausível é ela nunca o ter direcionado a mim.

Não é preciso dizer que fiquei ansioso até demais para a minha próxima aula com o terceiro ano. Quando por fim a sexta feira chegou, fiz questão de não me atrasar, causando certa surpresa a todos os alunos, com exceção de Sakura, que pareceu nem notar que eu havia entrado na sala. Ela estava lendo, tão concentrada, que parecia que toda a sala ao redor estava em total e absoluto silencio. Me senti ridículo quando me peguei elaborando um plano para fazê-la olhar para mim. Com meu orgulho falando mais alto, paguei sua indiferença na mesma moeda. É claro que fiz questão de pedir-lhe que resolvesse um exercício sobre a aula de mecânica na lousa, o que ela fez sem mais dificuldades.

Se ela me olhou? Sim, para saber se a resposta estava correta, mas aquele olhar nem de longe me parecera _aquele_ olhar. O olhar da verdadeira Sakura. Depois de alguns dias - talvez semanas - a observando da janela da sala dos professores eu decidi que existiam duas Sakuras de opostas personalidades dentro de si.

A primeira, a _minha_ Sakura, aparecia muito pouco dentro do colégio - como se eu a conhecesse fora dele. Ela era atenciosa, ou quem sabe uma boa ouvinte, e ria com freqüência. Em meus dias de averiguação, constatei que ela estava sempre acompanhada por figuras em específico. Naruto, um garoto irritante da sala dela que não cala a boca por nem um segundo; Sasuke, um riquinho mimado e totalmente insolente por quem minha garota demonstra um _carinho_ perturbadoramente especial; e Ino, uma gostosa sem um neurônio sequer funcionando plenamente debaixo de suas longas madeixas loiras oxigenadas.

A segunda, a Haruno, é vista todos os dias, e com uma irritante insistência em minhas aulas. Ela é impassível e arrogante. Sabe bem da sua capacidade, então não dá a mínima pra minha aula. Tem os olhos opacos e num tom de verde mais escuro, está sempre desenhando ou lendo, e fica absolutamente sozinha.

Se eu a acho intrigante? Não, imagine.

- Sensei? – fui desperto de meus devaneios por uma voz num tom mais agudo do que meu ouvido acharia agradável.

Droga, pela cara da garota ela deveria estar me chamando a um tempinho. Eu passei duas longas aulas pensando em Sakura. De novo. E pra piorar, com meu livro na mão suspeitamente aberto na mesma pagina desde o inicio da aula. Finalmente percebendo que detinha minha atenção, ou uma pequena parte dela, a garota continuou:

- O sinal já bateu. Não consegui terminar meus exercícios, entrego assim mesmo? – ela me perguntou fazendo uma carinha insatisfeita e pedindo por piedade.

- Não. – levantei o tom da minha voz para que a sala toda me ouvisse – Levem os exercícios para casa e me entreguem na semana que vem. Podem sair, boa semana pra vocês.

Os pequenos sorriam de orelha a orelha quando saíram da sala e alguns deles se deram ao trabalho de me cumprimentar antes disso. Sorri por alguns momentos, mas ao me lembrar de que era segunda feira, senti-me mais uma vez irritado. Agora seria a vez do primeiro ano B sentir minha fúria digna de um titã.

.

O dia passou torturantemente lento, mas enfim eu estava em casa. Havia acabado de sair do banho, assim, ainda enrolado na toalha me joguei na cama de casal do meu quarto. Tinha uns trabalhos pra corrigir, mas nenhum animo para fazê-lo. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo um aperto no meu peito, um buraco que parecia sugar todo tipo de emoção para dentro de si, deixando como resultado um vazio lascivo. Eu já estava num estado entre os sonhos e a consciência quando ouvi meu celular vibrar na cabeceira da cama. Resmungando um insulto qualquer, me movi totalmente a contragosto para alcançá-lo. Uma mensagem de um número desconhecido. Hm, interessante. Talvez... Rapidamente eu mandei exibir, e li uma pequena e simples frase, mas que continha um significado realmente interessante.

_- O que você está vestindo, sensei? - _

Foi inevitável um sorriso. Quem sabe fosse Sakura do outro lado, afinal. É claro que eu não responderia que não estava vestindo nada, não sou tão fácil assim. Ok, pra Sakura eu seria muito mais fácil do que isso, mas não tinha como ter certeza se era realmente ela do outro lado.

Tá bom. É obvio que não era ela, a quem estou tentando enganar? Meu estado já esta ficando lastimável. Sakura nem sequer olhava pra mim, ou me ouvia falando, nem devia se lembrar que eu existo. Inferno! Estou parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada, o que torna essa situação muito irônica, afinal. Era ela que, nesse exato momento, deveria estar se lamentando por estar apaixonada por seu professor de física, era ela que devia ficar noites sem dormir, e quando o fizesse, sonhar com a minha pessoa. Era ela que deveria ficar me observando no intervalo, e era ela que deveria sair da sua sala com a desculpa de tomar água só pra poder me ver dando aula em outra turma.

Mas não, eu fui idiota o suficiente pra me deixar apaixonar por uma criança totalmente indiferente, que parecia nem sequer ter sentimentos. Quer dizer, a não ser quando o otário do Uchiha estava por perto. Pff, isso não é ciúmes.

Respira, Kakashi.

Voltando ao assunto que realmente interessa, e esse assunto não tem nada a ver com uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa, eu peguei meu celular e analisei a forma como a mensagem foi escrita. Em perfeita harmonia com as normas gramaticais, até mesmo acentos ela continha. Era provável que mais uma vez alguma aluna tivesse descoberto meu número. Eu sofria um assedio constante no colégio, afinal, só por que Sakura não me achava atraente, não significava que todas as outras alunas do colégio pensassem o mesmo.

Bom, melhor do que especular era perguntar, e assim o fiz. Enquanto esperava a resposta, vesti uma cueca boxer preta e fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Assim que voltei, conferi meu celular, mas nada havia chegado.

- _Que tal uma dica?_ – enviei.

Mas nada de resposta. Se a dica que eu esperava como resposta era algo do tipo 'meu cabelo é rosa' ou 'fico desenhando o tempo todo a sua aula'? Não, podia ser 'eu sei que você me observa da janela da sala dos professores e estou louca pra realizar cada uma das suas vontades'. Forcei, né? Certo, eu já estava conformado de que não era Sakura. Podia ser interessante flertar com outra aluna. Talvez esse fosse o meu problema. Eu tinha um fetiche oculto por alunas, que só havia se manifestado por causa da maldita lingerie vermelha que Sakura usara naquele dia. Quer dizer, podia ser qualquer aluna, não tinha a ver exclusivamente com ela e com aqueles olhos verdes.

E foi com essa desculpa ridícula que eu acabei pegando no sono, conferindo sempre que lembrava o visor do meu celular, que insistia em mostrar-se da mesma maneira como cada vez anterior. Vazio.

.

.

Terça feira.

Terça era um dia ótimo. Eu chegava na escola somente no terceiro horário, e sim, eu tinha aula no terceiro A. Duas maravilhosas aulas. E melhor ainda, era dia de prova mensal, ou seja, duas aulas só observando Sak... quer dizer, as alunas.

Depois de desperto, tomei banho e me dirigi a minha padaria favorita nas redondezas do meu apartamento para fazer meu desjejum. Graças ao bom Deus meu salário de professor não era minha fonte de renda principal, visto que recebi uma boa quantidade de dinheiro quando meu pai morreu, dessa forma, tal tipo de regalia era permitida a minha humilde pessoa. Assim como minha inseparável Harley Davidson.

Após dar-me por satisfeito, me dirigi à renomada Konoha High School, faltando menos de cinco minutos para o inicio da minha aula no terceiro ano A. Sete minutos depois eu estava entrando na sala localizada no primeiro andar do prédio, que eu inconscientemente apelidei de 'little piece of heaven'.

Eu realmente amava minha máscara, se não fosse por ela, eu ia parecer um retardado ao começar a sorrir sempre que entrasse naquela sala.

- Bom dia, crianças. – cumprimentei-os.

- Bom dia, Hatake-sensei. – poucos alunos me responderam de volta, Sakura com certeza não estava entre eles. Eles vão perdendo a educação com o passar do tempo mesmo, se fosse na pré-escola, eles estariam cantando uma musiquinha de boas vindas pra mim. Ingratos.

- Fechem os livros, guardem os estojos, e toda aquela coisa de sempre. A prova começará em cinco minutos. – avisei-os, sentando-me em minha cadeira e tirando as provas do plástico.

A careta deles em dias de prova valia mais do que meu salário. Menos de 20% da sala tirava nota azul em minha matéria, se eles fossem inteligentes, em dias como hoje me tratariam como súditos tratavam um faraó do Egito antigo. Pobres almas, nem a arte da dissimulação eles conheciam.

Enquanto se ajeitavam fiz a chamada, constatando que Naruto havia faltado. Hm, muito interessante. Será que Sakura iria embora sozinha hoje? Senti um friozinho na barriga por antecipação, imaginando se eu conseguiria lhe dar uma carona.

Olhei no relógio e constatei que os cinco minutos haviam se excedido. Analisei a sala e pedi que três alunos se mudassem de lugar. Obviamente ninguém colava nas minhas provas. Após zerar consecutivamente as provas de alunos pegos no flagrante, eles decidiram que valia mais a pena tirar um três à um zero. Levantei-me para distribuir as provas, e só então Sakura tirou os fones de ouvidos e desligou o iPod. Quando fui entregar sua prova, nossos dedos se encostaram, será que só eu senti o choquinho?

- Obrigada, sensei. – e então ela sorriu. Não o sorriso arrogante, mas o gentil. Espertinha, me mostrando esse sorriso perfeitamente branco só pra me coagir. E, bem, tinha dado mais do que certo, só foi possível que eu continuasse a entrega das provas quando ela tirou seus olhos dos meus e começou sua prova.

- Boa sorte a todos. – disse após todas as provas entregues, peguei meu amado Icha Icha e coloquei-me a lê-lo, andando por entre as fileiras como de costume.

Se eu não ficava constrangido de ler pornografia na frente de todos? Obviamente não. Homens pensam esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo de qualquer maneira. Olhei no relógio e constatei que eles tinham cerca de uma hora e vinte para realizar os exercícios. Num estalo uma ideia brilhante surgiu em minha mente. O celular da maioria das garotas se encontrava em cima da mesa, logo, se eu ligasse no numero misterioso, seu dono seria descoberto. Tirei meu celular do bolso discretamente e mandei chamar o tal número. O celular de Sakura ficou exatamente no lugar. Merda de esperança que sempre machuca quando vai embora. Concluí que a garota misteriosa não era daquela sala visto que não ouvi um ruído sequer enquanto o número chamava. Desliguei e decidi que ler era melhor ao meu humor do que ficar tentando adivinhar a remetente da mensagem misteriosa.

Faltavam trinta minutos para o termino da prova quando o primeiro aluno me entregou a avaliação. Uchiha Sasuke. O filho de uma égua era ótimo na minha matéria, mas mesmo assim estranhei por não ser Sakura. Falando nela, eu já disse como ela fica linda com o cabelo preso e o lápis na boca? Ah, céus, o que eu fiz de mal pra ser castigado desse jeito?

Quando o quinto aluno me entregou a prova e nada de ser a vez dela, não resisti a minha curiosidade e coloquei-me de pé ao seu lado. Percebendo poucos segundos depois minha presença, ela virou-se pra me olhar nos olhos. A minha Sakura. Me olhando com o olhar pidão, como se precisasse de mim. Abaixei ao seu lado e ela apontou o exercício que não estava conseguindo fazer com o lápis. Ela estava tão perto que eu podia sentir seu perfume, doce e inebriante, por um segundo quase me esqueci que ela precisava de minha ajuda no exercício, e não para dar-lhe orgasmos múltiplos. Uma pena, na verdade.

Certo. Era um exercício de calorimetria, e eu já havia visto o erro em seus cálculos. Disfarçadamente indiquei no enunciado que os dados eram em Joules não em calorias, e seu rosto se iluminou naquele segundo. Sorri pela reação dela, e continuei meu caminho andando pela sala em seguida. Menos de dois minutos depois ela veio sorrindo na minha direção. Se eu falar que senti meus joelhos tremendo fica muito gay? Entregou a avaliação em minhas mãos e, por um segundo, eu pensei ter visto ela mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto se virava em direção a saída. Só tenho uma palavra. _Sexy_.

Só consegui tirar os olhos dela quando ela sumiu do meu campo de visão. A parte de trás é tão bem feita quanto a da frente, tenho que admitir. Quem mais precisa de um banho gelado urgentemente? Quando juntei forças o suficiente para mudar a direção de meus olhos, decidi conferir se o exercício feito com minha pequena ajuda estava correto. Colado na folha de trás da avaliação tinha um post-it colado, escrito com uma caligrafia bem feita e bonita:

- Obrigada, Kakashi. –

Pensei seriamente em tentar um acordo com os alunos ali presentes: eu deixo eles colarem, eles me deixam pegar a Haruno e não falam nada pra ninguém.

Quando faltavam dois minutos para o termino da prova o ultimo aluno me entregou a avaliação. Chamei todos os alunos do lado de fora para dentro e pedi que se sentassem, poupando trabalho para o próximo professor. Pro meu total desgosto, Sakura entrou com Sasuke ao seu lado, com a mão na cintura dela. Um certo Uchiha tava pedindo pra ser morto ou era impressão minha?

Ela se sentou em seu lugar, e ele ocupou uma cadeira que não era a dele, logo atrás da minha garota. Com o Icha Icha aberto novamente como álibi, concentrei-me o máximo possível para ouvi-los. Deprimente? Foda-se.

- Não sei, Sasuke-kun. – ouvi-a dizendo meio impaciente. Que sufixo irritante esse.

- Qual o problema, Sakura? – o problema é que você não sou eu, pivete.

- Me irrita quando você ignora o que eu digo. – Essa é minha garota, mostra pra ele quem manda, da um pé na bunda dele. Ela rodou os olhos e por um acaso, que não sei dizer se feliz ou infeliz, nossos olhares se cruzaram. – Depois a gente conversa sobre isso.

- Você _é_ irritante. – ele falou tão baixo que tive que ler seus lábios para saber o que ele tinha dito, em seguida depositou um beijo cálido no pescoço alvo de Sakura. Se não fosse meu excelente auto controle esse moleque já teria levado uma voadora. Ela levantou-se com cara de poucos amigos e veio em minha direção. Ela ficava uma delicia bravinha, obrigado Sasuke.

- Posso ir ao banheiro, sensei? – perguntou, sem me olhar nos olhos. Droga.

- Claro. – vulgo: tem minha permissão para fazer qualquer coisa que quiser.

Impressão minha ou o Uchiha tava me olhando de cara feia?

Poucos segundos depois o sinal tocou e fui obrigado a me retirar da sala do terceiro ano. Minha cabeça estava a mil, eu não conseguia tirar a imagem do insolente do Uchiha tocando Sakura. Minha, _só minha_ Sakura. Moleque ridículo! E o pior é que ela gostava dele e não de mim.

Pensa, Kakashi, pensa.

Esse negócio de amor platônico não era pra mim. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, trazer Sakura para perto de mim, não permitir que o filho da puta do Sasuke encostasse em mais um fio de cabelo dela. Ela tinha que ser minha, e saber disso, claro. Chega de analise de comportamento e omissão de sentimentos. Se ela me atraía, eu a atraía com a mesma força. É física afinal, uma ciência exata, não tem como falhar. Eu iria ensiná-la na pratica cada um dos meus conceitos favoritos, desde magnetismo entre dois corpos à força de atrito e suas diversas aplicações.

.

As demais aulas se passaram razoavelmente rápidas. Eu não conseguia tirar a Haruno da cabeça, mais especificamente o que ela 'não sabia', mas que o Uchiha queria tanto a ponto de insistir e deixá-la nervosa. Que minha mente poluída estivesse errada, pois se ele quisesse ir além de beijos – o que já era demais – ele realmente estava fudido na minha mão. Mas como diabos eu faria pra descobrir se essa era realmente a intenção do pervertido em miniatura? E sim, eu sei que ele tem o meu tamanho, mas eu gosto de diminuí-lo, ok?

Sakura era uma garota difícil. Se eu simplesmente a agarrasse em uma sala vazia, ou lhe roubasse um beijo em uma hora em que o corredor estivesse sem ninguém, ela provavelmente me daria uma bela paulada nos países baixos.

Por outro lado, me parecia quase impossível tentar uma aproximação gradual. Estávamos no final do segundo semestre, logo, em poucos meses eu já não a veria. Além do mais, entre todos os alunos, ela se mostrava um tanto quanto anti-social, tendo amizade com um grupo restrito de idiot... er, digo, colegas.

Quando saí pela porta do prédio principal rumando minha moto, notei Sakura de pé – eu já estava procurando por ela- em frente ao carro de Sasuke. O idiota tinha um conversível preto de dar inveja, e fazer muitas e muitas garotas do colégio implorar por um pouquinho de sua atenção.

Cogitei a hipótese de eles estarem em meio a uma discussão, vários alunos ao redor estavam olhando; assim, aproveitando que minha moto estava naquela direção fui me aproximando. Tive a certeza de que aquela não era uma conversa amorosa entre um casal adolescente – pra minha total felicidade – quando Sakura bateu a porta do conversível com mais força do que o carro merecia.

- Vai embora, Sasuke! – ela gritou, mais exaltada do que eu já tinha visto antes, virando de costas e colocando-se a andar.

O Uchiha rapidamente saiu do carro e a alcançou, enlaçando sua mão no pulso da minha garota e virando-a de frente para si. Como o professor dedicado que eu sou, senti a necessidade de intervir naquele momento, não por estar extremamente irritado com o fato de um idiota estar chateando a garota mais perfeita que eu já tinha conhecido, mas sim, por que dois alunos meus estavam tendo uma discussão que poderia terminar com alguém machucado.

- Tudo bem por aqui? – perguntei num tom firme, fazendo com que os dois pares de olhos intensos se dirigissem a mim.

Sakura puxou o pulso com força, soltando-se do enlace de Sasuke. Ela o olhava com uma fúria tamanha que seus olhos verdes pareciam arder em chamas. Eu não saberia dizer se aquela era a minha Sakura, flamejante de determinação, ou se era a Haruno, incendiada pela raiva.

- Está tudo ótimo. Estou indo embora. – falou ela determinada e cortando a ligação visual com o Uchiha.

- Nós não terminamos, Sakura. – ela tinha saído andando, deixando nós dois para trás.

- Deixe a garota, Uchiha. – falei firme, colocando meu corpo pelo caminho que ele tencionava percorrer. Ele bufou, mas não me disse nada. Entrou rapidamente no conversível e partiu rangendo pneus, passando pelo portão do colégio segundos depois.

Sakura chutou uma garrafa pet que teve o azar de estar a sua frente e continuou andando furiosa, com passos que esmagariam qualquer inseto que por acaso ficasse embaixo de seus pés. Talvez não fosse um bom momento para abordá-la, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixá-la ir embora naquele estado sozinha. Ouvi um trovão no céu, e cogitei a hipótese de ser o reflexo da natureza ao estado emocional de Sakura: intenso, barulhento e intimidador.

Apressando meus passos, cheguei a minha moto e rapidamente guardei minha mochila no compartimento da garupa. Dei a partida e menos de quinze segundos depois eu estava ao lado dela.

- Ei, Sakura. – chamei, meio incerto quanto a sua reação.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e eu achei melhor parar a moto. Ela esboçou um sorriso, mas seus olhos ainda estavam enevoados.

- Ah, oi. – respondeu, desviando o olhar.

- Está indo embora sozinha... Que tal uma carona? – ofereci, tentando parecer casual e gentil. Parei de respirar naquele segundo e senti meu estomago dar uma volta. Ela olhou para minha moto, e depois para mim, depois para a moto.

- Melhor não, sensei, obrigada. – dito isso, saiu andando. – aliás, você deveria colocar o capacete.

Sempre tão certinha, não pude evitar de dar risada.

- Eu coloco se você aceitar a carona – falei num tom divertido, um pouco mais alto, visto que ela ainda estava se afastando.

Ela se virou novamente, dessa vez, com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto. Vários alunos ao redor estavam nos olhando, especulativos. Preciso admitir que adorei ser motivo dos boatos juntamente com Haruno Sakura. Ela estava hesitante, mas tenho certeza que querendo aceitar meu convite.

- Se você não aceitar a carona, eu não vou colocar o capacete, então se eu bater e morrer, a culpa é toda sua. – aumentei meu sorriso, mas não sei se a mascara a impediu de perceber. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Delícia.

- Sabe, muitos alunos ficariam bem felizes com isso. – retrucou, entrando no meu jogo. Eu não conseguia acreditar, nós estávamos flertando! Que foi? Eu esperei meses por isso.

Eu cruzei os braços na altura do peito.

- E você, ficaria feliz? – se ela falasse que sim, eu acho que desistia de dar aula ali e me mudaria para o Tibete, para ser monge e amar apenas as estrelas no céu.

Ela simplesmente sorriu e revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente, em seguida colocou-se a vir na minha direção. Parecia que os momentos com Sasuke, a pouco, nunca tinham existido. O mais rápido que pude, saquei os dois capacetes estendendo o menor a ela. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, assim como cada músculo do meu corpo. É, pareço um viado falando assim.

Ela ajeitou o cabelo pra trás e colocou o capacete.

- Eu nunca andei de moto, sensei. – ela falou, meio envergonhada. Eu ensinaria a ela todas as coisas do universo com o maior _prazer_ se ela permitisse. Entendendo aquela frase como um pedido de auxílio, estendi minha mão para ajudá-la a se posicionar atrás de mim na moto. O contato entre nossos corpos era divino, desde o toque entre nossas mãos ao encaixe perfeito de nossos corpos.

- Segura bem firme aqui. – apertei seus joelhos contra o meu quadril, mordendo o lábio sem querer ao senti-la me apertando – E aqui. – puxei suas mãos para frente, e coloquei-as espalmadas em minha barriga. Oh céus, eu ia ficar muito tempo no banho quando chegasse em casa. – Não fecha os olhos, é muito mais gostoso olhando. – eu podia jurar que suas bochechas estavam rosadas por baixo do capacete.

Quando dei a partida senti seu enlace apertar em meu quadril, assim como as pequenas mãos começarem a amassar minha camisa. Rapidamente, nós não estávamos mais nos arredores do colégio, e foi então que percebi que não sabia pra onde levá-la, quer dizer, pra onde ela gostaria de ser levada. No primeiro semáforo em que parei, fui obrigado a perguntar:

- E então, pra onde estamos indo? – inquiri, sem desejar realmente uma resposta. Se a casa dela fosse muito perto, aquele momento duraria um tempo que eu não consideraria suficiente; bom, nem que fosse muito longe (o que eu duvidava visto que ela ia a pé todos os dias) aquele tempinho saciaria minha vontade de estar com ela.

O farol abriu e a resposta não veio. Quanto mais rápidos ficávamos, mais Sakura apertava seu corpo contra o meu, obviamente temerosa pelo passeio pseudo-radical. Andamos por mais uns cinco minutos, sem rumo, apenas sentindo o vento batendo contra nossos corpos. Pensei que as trocas de calor naquele momento seriam bem uteis para minha garota esfriar a cabeça.

Quando gotas de chuva começaram a nos atingir, ouvi Sakura praguejando e uma ideia brilhante me veio a mente. Eu pararia em algum lugar usando a chuva de desculpa, aliado a sua falta de resposta ante a minha pergunta, e assim, bem, ficaríamos mais tempo juntos.

Eu preciso ir urgentemente ao médico, devo estar com algum tipo de distúrbio hormonal grave, já reparou o quão bichinha eu pareço quando falo essas coisas 'meigas'?

Minha linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando a chuva começou a cair torrencialmente, e eu precisei prestar muita atenção no percurso para não fazer uma besteira. O primeiro estabelecimento que me pareceu uma lanchonete foi o escolhido para ser nosso ponto de refugio. E por sorte era mesmo uma lanchonete. Parei minha Harley em uma pequena parte coberta do estacionamento e tentei ajudar Sakura a descer.

- Que lugar é esse? – questionou-me, parecendo receosa.

- Bom, você não me disse onde mora, e a chuva pesada desse jeito não deixa o passeio muito agradável. – respondi incerto, mas tentando parecer casual. O que diabos era essa sensação de desconforto no meu abdômen, como se minha vida dependesse da sua aprovação?

Ela hesitou por um longo minuto, mas se apoiou nos meus ombros e desceu da moto. Me senti aliviado por não ser taxado de aproveitador e espancado por ela. De onde eu tirei essa possível reação eu não sei, mas ela me pareceu muito possível por alguns momentos.

Sakura estava total e completamente molhada. Ai, meu Deus. A garota era um pecado, devia ser crime ser gostosa desse jeito, fala sério. Concentração, Kakashi, para de olhar pra ela como se fosse um pote de água no deserto.

- Não precisamos entrar se você não quiser, Sakura. – falei, pensando que ela pudesse estar desconfortável com a situação, eu queria diverti-la, não constrangê-la.

- Oh, não, sensei, me desculpe, eu estava com a cabeça longe. – respondeu, sorrindo pra mim.

Um trovão foi ouvido no céu, e então percebi que seu corpo magro tremia de frio. Abri o bagageiro da moto e tirei um casaco que lhe ofereci ao colocar por sobre seus ombros. Eu estava tão molhado quanto ela, mas certamente não sentiria frio com a visão oferecida aos meus olhos por aquele corpinho.

- Obrigada, Kakashi. – ela falou, sem me olhar nos olhos. – Pela ajuda na prova, ajuda com o Sasuke, pela carona e pelo casaco. – ela sorriu tímida, mas arriscou me olhar rapidamente.

- Tudo bem – sorri, achando a coisa mais linda o jeito tímido dela – Vamos entrar?

.

Estávamos sentados numa mesa para dois, encostada em uma das paredes da lanchonete. Sakura quis um milk-shake de morango (que eu fiz questão de pagar), e eu optei por não tirar minha mascara. Ela brincava com o canudo, e eu a assistia disfarçadamente, fingindo olhar para a chuva ainda forte no lado de fora.

- E, então – ela começou, tomando um gole do conteúdo do copo e colocando seus orbes verdes junto aos meus, estávamos a algum tempo em silencio – qual o lance dessa mascara? Eu nunca te vi sem ela, eu acho.

Eu sorri. O clima entre nós estava leve, nem parecia que nunca tínhamos conversado fora do colégio, muito menos que éramos professor e aluna.

- Bem, me deixa mais charmoso. – respondi, me arrumando na cadeira. Nem eu sabia por que usava essa máscara, mas eu realmente me sentia mais a vontade com ela sobre meu rosto. Sakura estreitou os olhos, obviamente tencionando zoar comigo com relação a meu charme. Antes que ela pudesse redargüir, o celular dela vibrou em cima da mesa, chamando a atenção de nós dois.

Sasuke.

Ela bufou, e apertou o botão de desligar rapidamente.

- Garoto ridículo. – ela falou baixinho, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma careta adorável.

- Se eu fosse ele, ia querer pedir desculpas também. - Sakura olhou fundo nos meus olhos, dando um sorriso sem humor em seguida.

- Duvido que essa seja a intenção. – mais uma vez, o celular começou a vibrar com o nome do Uchiha no visor, e mais uma vez, ela desligou – Uma hora ele desiste.

Eu, sinceramente, torcia até mais do que ela pra que isso acontecesse. Minha curiosidade, quase mórbida, estava me matando, mas eu não podia simplesmente perguntar pra ela o que ele queria mais cedo, ou o porquê da briga. Eu ainda era somente seu professor e aquilo podia soar bem estranho aos ouvidos dela.

- Eu não devia dizer isso, mas ele não gosta de você. – ela me disse, me pegando de surpresa. Sakura tinha um sorriso esperto no rosto, e parecia estar se divertindo ao delatar o Uchiha.

Bom, tenho certeza que eu gostava muito menos dele, mas achei engraçada a situação, deixando escapar um riso de escárnio.

- Muitos alunos não gostam de mim, mas fico surpreso por Sasuke ser um deles. – falei, dando uma de bom moço. – Geralmente quem vai mal em física me odeia, o que não é o caso dele. – completei, deixando subentendida a pergunta que eu queria fazer.

- Ele tem lá seus motivos, meio duvidosos, é verdade, mas tem. – ela riu, e eu a acompanhei mesmo sem entender. Não era possível pra mim vê-la rindo e não acompanhá-la. Eu nunca gostei tanto de uma tarde chuvosa como naquele dia.

- Posso saber do que estou sendo acusado? – ela deu mais um sorriso esperto, dando um gole no milk-shake em seguida.

- Não é a hora ainda, Kakashi. – ela respondeu num tom um tanto quanto desafiador, me chamando só de Kakashi novamente. Filha da mãe, sabia como me provocar direitinho, além de me deixar muito curioso. Que motivos poderiam ser esses pro Uchiha me detestar? - Se ele soubesse que estou aqui com você, tomando um milk-shake, depois de termos saído na sua moto... – ela não concluiu a frase, parecendo se divertir ao criar a imagem mental de Sasuke ao saber que ela estava comigo.

Eu ri também, imaginando o pirralho desesperado de raiva. Pensar nas coisas dessa maneira, como se nós estivéssemos _juntos _fez meu corpo esquentar, de felicidade talvez.

- Colocando dessa maneira, eu também ficaria com ciúmes de mim mesmo – falei presunçoso, querendo elevar aquela situação a um patamar diferente do colocado por ela, mas que cabia perfeitamente no contesto. Ela deu um sorriso envergonhado, dirigindo sua atenção ao copo que já estava praticamente vazio.

- Não tem por que ter ciúmes, nós não temos nada, afinal. – Ai. Acho que meu sorriso morreu na mesma hora – Quero dizer, eu e o Sasuke. Somos só amigos. – Ufa. Ela falou bem mais rápido do que costumava, claramente envergonhada, percebendo que sua frase anterior tinha ficado ambígua. Sakura encolheu o corpo no momento seguinte, e apertou meu casaco com as mãos.

Tão... linda. Eu poderia ficar olhando-a o dia inteiro, sem me cansar, analisando cada detalhezinho de seu rosto, as curvas das feições e todo o resto. Vê-la assim desprotegida, amparada por uma peça de roupa minha, quase me dava gosto. Eu podia imaginar mil situações em que estaríamos a sós, com ela vestindo apenas aquele casaco, e nossos risos sendo ouvidos por quem quisesse ouvi-los.

- Nós vamos ser o motivo dos boatos pelo resto da semana – recomeçou ela, alisando o canudinho do milk-shake. Ela estava fugindo do assunto Sasuke, mas por outro lado, nos colocando em pauta abertamente. Bem interessante. – Nunca te vi oferecendo carona a alguém.

Ou ela estava jogando comigo e queria uma confissão de que era especial; ou era muito inocente, não tendo percebido nenhum dos sinais de meu interesse e agora estava mudando o enfoque da conversa para um assunto aleatório. Conhecendo-a como eu conheço, a primeira opção tornou-se muito mais plausível.

- Minha moto só aceita moças bonitas e inteligentes. – sorri insinuante, sem conseguir conter a resposta que me veio à mente. Se a intenção fosse realmente inflar seu ego, ela tinha conseguido êxito. – E você provavelmente tem razão, as pessoas costumam ver maldade em tudo, vamos ficar falados. – completei em tom de piada e ela riu.

Ficamos alguns momentos em silencio, observando a chuva que não parava do lado de fora. Sakura pegou o celular e pôs-se a mexer no aparelho, provavelmente digitando uma mensagem. Mais uma vez a maldita curiosidade me corroia.

- Naruto perdeu uma prova importante hoje. Sabe o motivo da ausência dele? – questionei, trazendo sua atenção para mim.

- Ele está com uma virose, provavelmente não irá essa semana... – falou meio distraída, parecendo insatisfeita pelo fato. Eu, pelo contrario, nunca fiquei tão feliz em saber que alguém estava doente. Se o loiro não ia para a escola essa semana, Sakura iria sozinha todos os demais dias, ou melhor, iria _comigo_ todos os demais dias.

- Se o ver, diga que desejo melhoras. – disse simplesmente, tentando disfarçar minha sádica satisfação.

- Vou vê-lo sim, nós moramos no mesmo prédio. - respondeu, soltando um suspiro e se espreguiçando.

Muita coisa fazia mais sentido agora. Talvez eles fossem amigos de infância, fato que poderia explicar como um palhaço feito Naruto conseguiu a amizade de Sakura, que se mostrava tão seletiva.

- Eu sempre te vejo sozinha no colégio, isso tem um motivo? – aquele momento seria perfeito para fazer perguntas despretensiosas, então era melhor eu aproveitar e tentar me aproximar.

Ela sorriu de canto e ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando pela janela. Acompanhei seu olhar percebi que a chuva estava diminuindo, pro meu desgosto.

- Pode parecer presunção, mas a pior parte de se estar um passo a frente, é ficar sempre sozinho. – ela respondeu, e foi minha vez de sorrir. Ela estava certa, não se enquadrava em nenhum dos grupos do colégio para ser rotulada. Bonita demais para estar com os nerds, inteligente demais para estar com as populares. E eu ainda me perguntava, ás vezes, por que tinha me apaixonado por ela.

.

Minutos após aquela resposta a chuva cessou totalmente, eram quase 15h quando eu olhei no relógio antes de sair da lanchonete. Sakura me explicou rapidamente onde morava, por sorte não muito longe da minha casa, então eu já conhecia o condomínio em questão. Ela subiu com facilidade na moto, mostrando mais uma vez que aprende rápido. Quase deixei escapar um grunhido de satisfação quando a senti pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Era impossível não ter meus pensamentos direcionados a parte mais pecaminosa - e deliciosa - que aquele ato poderia implicar.

Quando chegamos de frente ao portão do prédio onde ela morava, Sakura me direcionou o sorriso mais lindo que alguém poderia ter. Lamentei mentalmente quando o contato entre nossos corpos foi interrompido, e descobri o quão terrível era ter que trocar calor com o ambiente, quando segundos atrás trocava com o corpo quente de Sakura.

- Mais uma vez obrigada, Kakashi. – ela me disse, e percebi que queria tirar meu casaco do corpo para me devolver. Eu já disse que adoro quando ela me chama só de Kakashi?

- Fica com ele, depois você devolve. Pode te fazer mal ficar na friagem desse jeito, você ainda está molhada. – disse, com um tom protetor que a fez sorrir novamente.

- Você está tão molhado quanto eu, e ainda vai andar de moto.

- Mesmo molhado eu sou um cara quente, não se preocupe comigo. – redargui insinuante, subindo na moto em seguida.

Sakura riu e me dirigiu um sorriso esperto.

- Cuidado com a inércia pelo caminho. - ela me disse. Mulheres inteligentes são realmente muito excitantes, simplesmente não entendo como tem homem por aí que se contenta apenas com um par de peitos. – Até amanhã. – completou, se virando na direção do prédio.

- Se eu não sair pela tangente em qualquer curva dessas. – brinquei, ligando a moto e ela olhou pra trás com um olhar reprovador. Esperei até que ela estivesse na parte de dentro do portão e dei a partida.

Com o peito inflado por uma felicidade que há muito eu não sentia, fiz o caminho de volta pra minha casa tranquilamente. Talvez as coisas estivessem finalmente tomando o rumo que eu estava esperando há tanto tempo.

Naquele dia eu demorei a pegar no sono, relembrando cada sorriso que eu havia arrancado do rosto da minha garota e imaginando o quão maravilhoso seria consegui-los mais incontáveis vezes.

.

.

Quarta feira.

Quarta era um dia quase bom. Eu ficava _quase_ feliz por saber que no dia seguinte, quando eu acordasse, o próximo dia seria o ultimo dia com aula da semana. É, isso ficou estranho, por sorte de meus alunos sou melhor explicando leis da física do que meus próprios gostos.

Eu estava na sala dos professores durante o intervalo do ensino médio, conversando um assunto qualquer com Gai quando uma certa garota com cabelo cor de rosa bateu na sala dos professores. Senti uma agitação na barriga instantaneamente, sendo seguida por um calor tomando conta de meus músculos.

- Com licença. – começou ela, claramente envergonhada pela presença de todos os professores.

- Hei, Sakura. – cumprimentei, aproveitando que estava próximo da porta e deixando Gai falando sozinho. Ela me presenteou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Kakashi, poderia chamar o Asuma-sensei, por favor? – ela me pediu e eu assenti rapidamente; se eu fiquei decepcionado por ela não ter ido falar comigo? Não, não muito pouco. Asuma viadinho.

- Asuma. – chamei-o, depois de uma procura rápida entre os demais professores. Quando olhou em nossa direção, prontamente apagou o cigarro que estava fumando na janela mais ao fundo e se aproximou, parando para falar com Kurenai no caminho.

- Que tal uma carona hoje? – perguntei num tom mais baixo, aproveitando a demora de Asuma.

- Hm, parece que o Naruto teve uma melhora mais rápida do que o previsto e decidiu vir para o colégio. – ela respondeu num mesmo tom mais baixo dando de ombros, sem me olhar nos olhos. Eu podia jurar que ela fez um biquinho de insatisfação.

Ah, merda de sistema imunológico eficaz!

Sem que houvesse tempo para minha resposta, Asuma chegou tomando a atenção de Sakura de mim. A contra gosto me afastei, deixando os dois conversando sobre um trabalho da disciplina dele. Só por que eu estava contando com aqueles dias para me aproximar dela. Puta que pariu.

- Eu estou doido, ou tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui? – Gai perguntou, me tirando de meus devaneios. Só faltava essa.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse, virando de costas e passando a mexer em minha mochila em seguida, procurando por algo que provavelmente nem existia.

- Só 'Kakashi'? Carona? Você está nervoso! – exclamou com certo deboche, estreitando os olhos. Malditos ouvidos! Será que eu ficava tão otário assim interagindo com ela?

- Eu não estou nervoso, Gai. – respondi, com a melhor cara de tédio que eu conseguia fazer. – E não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar com isso. – finalizei, ouvindo o sinal tocar. Quando olhei para porta, Sakura já não estava lá. Porra.

Mesmo já sabendo que tinha aula no segundo C, coloquei-me a conferir a grade de horários colada na parede, ignorando o olhar inquisitivo de Gai sobre mim. Eu definitivamente não confessaria que estava apaixonado por uma aluna pro meu maior rival, seria humilhante demais.

- Lembre-se, meu amigo, toda ação tem sua reação. – ele me falou, dando dois tapinhas nas minhas costas e saindo da sala logo em seguida.

Não, jura? Eu devo estar com cara de professor que não domina o conteúdo, não é possível.

Definitivamente quarta feira não era um dia bom.

.

.

Os dois dias que se seguiram após aquela conversa me renderam muito tempo para pensar. Na quarta feira a tarde, recebi uma ligação da diretora comunicando que o colégio precisaria ser fechado até a semana seguinte, pois haviam encontrado centenas de ratos em uma ala desativada do prédio de laboratórios, assim dedetizadores tinham sido convocados para eliminar os pequenos e inconvenientes mamíferos.

Eu diria que minhas conclusões foram um tanto quanto reveladoras.

A primeira delas, é que eu mudaria de padaria onde tomava meu café. Só havia uma possibilidade para essa viadagem que se mostrava presente em tantos momentos do meu recente dia a dia: eu estava sendo envenenado com progesterona por aquele atendente que morria de inveja de mim! Sério, não era possível me deixar abalar tão facilmente por qualquer coisa que se referisse a Sakura. Absolutamente tudo me lembrava a garota. Eu já estava me sentindo ridículo, com minha auto estima abaixo de zero e o pior, simplesmente sem saída quanto aquilo.

A segunda é que possivelmente aquela história toda não resultaria em nada. Eu estava fazendo papel de idiota, meus colegas de trabalho estavam percebendo - e provavelmente Sakura também -, eu estava perdendo noites de sono e horas a fio com o pensamento focado naquela criaturinha.

A terceira... eu já não me lembrava. Talvez pelo fato de estar bêbado, talvez pelo fato de nunca ter chegado a terceira conclusão. Se eu havia bebido sozinho, abandonado numa porra de um bar na esquina do meu apartamento? Bebi sim e que se foda. A vida era minha, o fígado era meu e a tristeza também. E vai tomar no cú você e seus pensamentos idiotas que eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em saber.

.

Mordi o lábio já inchado da garota a minha frente. Eu precisava dela, tocá-la, senti-la, tê-la pra mim. Pressionei ainda mais seu corpo magro contra a parede da sala dos professores, diminuindo toda possível distancia entre nós. Ela puxou meu cabelo com força como resposta, soltando um gemido abafado dentro da minha boca. Desci minhas mãos pela cintura dela, alcançando as coxas e puxando-as para cima. Sakura rapidamente fechou as pernas na minha cintura, tornando aquela situação cada vez mais interessante.

A trilha de beijos distribuídos por ela ao longo da linha do meu maxilar parecia estar em chamas. Minhas mãos passeavam por sua pele suave, causando-lhe arrepios e gemidos contidos.

- Eu te quero, Kakashi. – ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido e eu respondi com o beijo mais intenso que um ser humano poderia dar, tentando através daquele ato de cumplicidade demonstrar-lhe que o desejo era mais do que recíproco.

O contato entre nossos corpos era ensandecedor, embriagante, alienador. Nada, absolutamente nada mais no mundo importava, apenas nós dois, procurando dar ao outro a comprovação mais eficaz do tamanho daquele sentimento. As mãos de Sakura brincavam em meu pescoço e ombros, arranhando suavemente suas unhas contra minha pele, ao mesmo tempo em que nossas línguas digladiavam para conseguir conquistar mais espaço dentro da boca do outro. Absolutamente tudo se resumia a ela: era seu cheiro que eu sentia, sua pele que eu acariciava, suas esmeraldas queimando em desejo que eu via, seus gemidos que eu ouvia, e seu gosto que eu sentia.

Num segundo cada um dos meus sentidos foi abruptamente separado da maravilhosa sensação de ter minha garota me inebriando. Tudo que eu conseguia sentir naquele momento era o choque de temperaturas, do muito quente ao gelado extremo. Demorei alguns momentos para constatar que eu não tinha caído num lago ou algo assim, mas recebido um balde de água gelado, literalmente.

Que diabos...?

Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto, tentando me situar.

- Chega de sonhar, bela adormecida! – disse-me num tom acido uma voz masculina de timbre rude. – O dia raiou faz tempo, a menos que queira me ajudar com a limpeza, pica a mula do meu bar. – completou um homem rechonchudo, com uma vassoura na mão.

Maldito. Que custava simplesmente me cutucar?

Analisei ao redor, tentando absorver tantas informações de maneira rápida, combinando-as com minhas memórias enevoadas do dia anterior. Eu havia bebido até capotar no bar e por lá fiquei. Estava de dia. Eu estava ensopado. E, ai, minha cabeça realmente estava doendo.

Meio tonto, levantei-me desajeitadamente, derrubando a cadeira que tinha sido minha cama na noite anterior. O dono gorducho do bar esbravejou uma maldição qualquer, mas rapidamente se silenciou quando tirei do bolso uma nota de cinqüenta e arremessei na mesa. A única que tinha sobrado.

- Pela hospedagem. – falei, quando finalmente encontrei o caminho até minhas cordas vocais. E segui para a porta, ouvindo um 'volte sempre' pouco antes de deixar o recinto.

.

Eu não conseguia parar de me perguntar o que estava acontecendo comigo. As absurdas pontadas que eu sentia em minha cabeça não colaboravam com a minha linha de raciocínio, muito menos as lembranças praticamente palpáveis do sonho com Sakura, entretanto, foi possível concluir que eu estava afetado, de uma maneira que eu pensei não ser mais possível. Total e completamente apaixonado, a ponto de me embriagar, ter sonhos proibidos e muitas outras atitudes pouco condizentes com minha personalidade e, mesmo assim, não ter a menor vontade de tirar Sakura do pensamento.

O caminho até meu apartamento nunca pareceu tão longo. Eu não saberia dizer se fazia realmente frio, ou era apenas a água de minhas roupas facilitando as trocas de calor entre meu corpo e o ar da manhã. Percebendo o olhar pouco discreto de certas pessoas que passavam por mim, decidi que tinha algo errado com a minha aparência, fora o fato de estar molhado. Olhei minhas roupas rapidamente, estavam amassadas e minha camisa desabotoada e suja. Eu não conseguia me lembrar onde tinha arrumado aquela mancha, onde estava todo o dinheiro que eu tinha no bolso, ou por que diabos eu fedia a perfume de mulher barata.

Após cambalear por mais dois minutos, finalmente cheguei ao meu prédio. Num estalo, um pensamento congelou minha espinha: onde estava minha moto? Apressadamente passei as mãos pelos bolsos à procura da chave. Nada. Merda de álcool que parecia ter interrompido as sinapses do meu cérebro.

- Bom dia, sr. Hatake. – me cumprimentou o porteiro do prédio. É, eu também não lembrava o nome dele. Quando me dispus para olhá-lo, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas imediatamente e ficou mudo.

Seja o que fosse que ele pudesse querer me falar não importava. Eu nem tinha certeza se estava realmente acordado. E se ele pudesse tirar essa cara de cu e agradeceria, todo homem tem direto a encher a cara de vez em quando, não é?

- Bom dia. – respondi sem emoção, ele tencionou voltar a falar, mas levantei a mão, num pedido mudo para que parasse. – Por favor, me diga que sai a pé ontem.

Ele pareceu confuso, mas depois de encarar o meu estado lastimável por mais uns segundos ele entendeu minha pergunta. Garoto esperto esse.

- Sim, senhor.

Deus existe. Respirei aliviado, sentindo a tensão de meus músculos aliviando gradualmente. Aquela moto valia uma quantia inestimável pra mim.

- Obrigado, você salvou meu dia. – disse, sorrindo para ele da maneira mais verdadeira que consegui, visto que ele ainda estava com aquela cara de quem viu alienígenas dançando axé no meio da rua. Ele ainda tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas tudo que eu ouvi foi meu chuveiro me convidando pra um banho quente.

Eu morava no décimo sexto andar, então ir pelas escadas, sem duvida, não era uma opção a ser considerada naquele momento. O elevador estava no térreo, assim, fui obrigado a sorrir agradecido aos céus naquele momento por não ter que esperar. Os andares passaram rapidamente, mal me dando tempo para molhar o carpete cinza e então a porta do elevador se abriu.

Senti meu estomago afundar num segundo, e no próximo, chegar à lua. Certo, eu precisava estar sonhando.

Não.

Aquela não era Sakura. E aquela-que-não-era-Sakura não estava me encarando com aqueles orbes verdes enormes. Por um longo segundo ficamos nos encarando, eu e aquela-que-não-podia-ser-Sakura.

- Kakashi? – perguntou, num tom meio incrédulo. Sua cara de surpresa estava a cada segundo mais ressalvada.

_Merda_. Isso era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

* * *

><p><em>Quem mais queria ter um professor gostoso igual o Kakashi? \oooo Fala séerio auhauhauha ;p _

_A partir daí o negócio começa a ficar booooom, hein! A segunda parte é um pouquinho maior e reveladooora, tem até um shipper surpresa que eu acho que vocês vão gostar :DD_

_Mas então? Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem mais? ;3 Tô aceitando qualquer coisa, gente! uehdeuhduheeuheuh_

_Assim, **se não houver reviews, não vai ter continuação**... E pra dar uma estimulada na coisa toda, eu pensei: Vou postar o próximo capítulo daqui a um mês, BUUUT cada review que eu receber, eu diminuo um dia dessa espera. _

_O que acham? Por exemplo: Três reviews, posto daqui 27 dias. Entenderam, né? xD_

_Muitos reviews, continuação rapidinha :3 olha como eu sou legaal :D [/e chantagista, claro kk _

_É isso, gente linda, _

_Um beijo estalado na bochecha pra você que chegou até aqui ;* e muito obrigada *-* _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heeey, meus amoooores *-***_

_Como vocês estão? Eu espero que muuuito bem (: _

_Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente o carinho de vocês. De verdade meu super obrigada por todas as reviews, você são maravilhosas *-* podem ter certeza que me fizeram mais feliz com cada uma delas._

_Então, essa segunda parte deveria ser postada no final dessa semana, buuut como eu tenho vestibular (Torçam por mim, por que essa ficwriter deseja ser médica com todas as suas forças!) estou vindo com ela mais cedo pra vocês, que com toda certeza, merecem. Eu ia postar antes, ia mesmo, devido aos pedidos que me comoveram e coisa e tal, mas aí floodaram o ffnet, de novo ¬¬' e acabou não rolando._

_._

_Enfim, um pouquinho de física pra vocês:_

Segunda lei de Newton_: _Força é igual a massa vezes a aceleração. Não se esqueçam disso xD

Joule: Unidade de medida de Trabalho e de Calor.

Newton: Unidade de medida de força, seja ela for.

Corrente contínua: Fluxo ordenado de elétrons sempre numa direção, que _não_ dá choque.

_E eu não sei mais o que por aqui. Qualquer dúvida, só falar comigo que eu explico [/ou tento, pelo menos._

_._

**Rated T** por palavreado impróprio, pegaçãozinha de leve e certas insinuações xD

_**Disclamer**__: _Naruto não me pertence, caso contrario todos os shinobis lutariam peladões na Quarta Guerra Ninja :DD

.

**DanyC**, _muito obrigada pela betagem, minha preta. É nóis eternamente ;3_

_Aaah, um obrigada especial a minha diva _**Kahli Hime**_, que deu o ar da graça aqui na minha humilde fic, me enchendo de elogios maravilhosos e vários toques importantíssimos. Obrigada, coisa linda de Pampam *-*_

_._

_Espero que gostem tanto dessa segunda parte quanto da primeira *-* como prometido, shipper surpresa e mais ação garantidos \ooo/ mal posso esperar pra saber o que vocês vão achar *-* _

_Let's go, girls!_

* * *

><p><em>No último bat capítulo...<em>

_Aquela não era Sakura. E aquela-que-não-era-Sakura não estava me encarando com aqueles orbes verdes enormes. Por um longo segundo ficamos nos encarando, eu e aquela-que-não-podia-ser-Sakura._

_- Kakashi? – perguntou, num tom meio incrédulo. Sua cara de surpresa estava a cada segundo mais ressalvada._

_Merda. Isso era tudo que eu conseguia pensar._

_._

__**Segunda parte.**__

Kakashi's POV.

- Sakura? – rebati ainda mais incrédulo, tentando confirmar o meu estado de lucidez.

Eu devia estar parecendo um idiota ali, parado feito estátua dentro do elevador que havia chegado há quase um minuto. E devia estar parecendo um mendigo também.

- Desculpe se cheguei em má hora – ela recomeçou, percebendo que eu não voltaria a falar tão breve.- Eu vim lhe devolver o casaco, mas o porteiro disse que você não estava. Eu insisti em ficar, então ele me disse que eu podia esperar aqui em cima, já que só você mora nesse andar. – ela cuspiu tudo numa rapidez digna de um narrador de jogo de futebol.

O que eu diria pra ela? Caralho, ela nunca mais ia querer saber de mim - não que ela quisesse saber agora, mas... ela tinha vindo me ver, certo? -. Se eu pudesse nem eu ia querer saber mais de mim. Devia estar parecendo um pinguço mal amado.

- Não. – falei, sem ter pensado em nenhuma desculpa decente, tentando conseguir mais tempo para convencê-la de algo que eu nem sabia o que era. Ela me olhou ainda mais confusa, diante da minha resposta sem nexo. – Não chegou em má hora. Eu... – bebi a porra da noite inteira por que estava deprimido por não ter você ao meu lado. Inferno, calei-me naquele momento.

Sai do elevar rapidamente, indo em direção a porta do apartamento. Sakura se afastou quando passei por ela, ótimo. Bati nos bolsos a procura da chave, que obviamente eu também havia perdido. Praguejei mentalmente, me abaixando para pegar a reserva em baixo do tapete de entrada.

- Entre, por favor. – falei num tom tão baixo que duvidei que ela tivesse ouvido.

- Ah, não, obrigada. – ela negou rapidamente, levantando a mão para reforçar. Ela me estendeu o casaco que estava em seus braços. Dei dois passos em sua direção, olhando-lhe suplicante, implorando para que escutasse minhas desculpas, mesmo que não fosse acreditar em nenhuma palavra. – Estou de saída, mas antes... Você esta bem, Kakashi? – ela me perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupada.

Minha vontade era abraçá-la naquele momento, contar absolutamente tudo que eu sentia por ela e em seguida, realizar o bendito sonho de momentos atrás com a sua linda pessoa, mudando o cenário para o sofá da minha casa. E depois para a cama. Ah, e tem o banheiro também.

- Não pareço bem? – questionei com um sorriso amarelo, que ela respondeu com um de escárnio. Aprenda, a melhor maneira existente de se responder a uma pergunta que você não detém a resposta é com outra pergunta.

- Bom. – ela começou, me olhando de cima a baixo. – São dez e meia de sábado de manhã, e pelo que entendi você não dormiu em casa, o que eu não achei que fizesse seu feitio.

- E não faz. – fiz questão de emendar, antes que ela pudesse prosseguir. Alguém me empresta uma corda?

- Você está com a roupa toda amassada, com olheiras fundas e perdeu a chave da sua casa, fatores que seriam todos explicados em conjunto com a marca de batom na gola da sua camisa e o cheiro de bebida – mudei de ideia, uma arma seria mais pratica. – No entanto, você está encharcado, o que me faz pensar que você passou a noite em um bordel, mas já havia gasto todo seu dinheiro em bebida, logo, não o teve para pagar a _donzela, _que se irritou pela manhã e lhe jogou um belo balde de água, assim como roubou a chave da sua casa enquanto você dormia.

Puta que pariu.

Todos meus esforços nos últimos meses pra chamar a atenção dela, tantas noites bolando planos para conquistá-la, ter momentos ao lado dela, tantas horas a observando, tentando descobrir coisas sobre sua personalidade, gostos... E pensar que eu quase consegui! Ela estava aqui, afinal, na minha casa. Tinha vindo até mim. Merda. Fechei os olhos e desejei que um buraco me engolisse.

- E além de tudo você está... pouco charmoso. – ela disse, num tom mais ameno, passando a mão pelo rosto e foi então que eu entendi o espanto do porteiro, e em partes, o dela. Passei a mão por meu rosto para confirmar o que ela estava falando. Sem máscara. – Respondi a sua pergunta?

Pensando bem, morrer não seria o suficiente, eu desejei que cada ligação molecular do meu corpo fosse desfeita, não restando absolutamente nada da figura ridícula que eu era.

- Bem, se é isso que você pensa sobre mim... – comecei, tomando coragem para terminar minha frase, meu tom saiu mais magoado do que eu pretendia. – É melhor aproveitar que o elevador ainda está aqui no andar.

Seus olhos verdes estavam colados nos meus. Intensos, pareciam me vasculhar por dentro a procura da verdade.

- Minha opinião não deveria te importar. – ela desafiou, sem titubear, sustentando a pressão de meu olhar. Porra, o que mais ela queria? Eu já não estava sendo humilhado o suficiente?

- Mas me importa. – respondi no instante em que ela finalizou, sem a menor duvida na voz, sem tempo nem de pensar, apenas impulsionado por toda a verdade de meus sentimentos.

- Eu só pensei que... – ela desviou o olhar, finalmente cedendo perante a intensidade de meus olhos.

- Que eu fosse alguém diferente. – completei num tom amargo, sentindo que ela não teria coragem de dizer mais nada. Passei a mão por meu cabelo, tentando aliviar a tensão inutilmente. –Eu sou, Sakura, mas preciso de um banho. Ao contrário do resto das suas suposições erradas, eu realmente passei a noite fora. – ela me olhou receosa, talvez arrependida. – A porta da minha casa está aberta a você, se quiser ficar pra ouvir minha versão... – fiz uma pausa, analisando se deveria dizer o que estava com vontade de dizer. – Eu ficarei muito feliz. – finalizei, optando pela verdade.

Quando me movi para passar pela porta, senti minhas pernas tremerem. Eu a havia perdido, não havia mais chances para eu sequer sonhar. Não sabia de onde tinha saído aquela força toda refletida em minha voz. Eu me sentia aos pedaços, descobrindo o sabor acre de ver um amor ir embora. Mesmo que nunca tivesse sido concreto, era o mais puro dos sentimentos. E eu estou me lamentando feito uma menininha mimada que queria um bichinho de pelúcia e o pai negou, mas porra, dá um desconto, isso dói.

Momentos depois, liguei o chuveiro, sentindo meus músculos amolecerem devido ao contato com a água quente. Observei a água escorrendo pelo ralo, desejando que junto de si, levasse também a imensa angústia que me consumia.

.

Meu banho havia acabado e eu estava trocado. Fiquei com a mão na maçaneta da porta pouco mais de um minuto, olhando o vazio, tentando ouvir qualquer ruído que indicasse a presença de Sakura na minha sala. Nada. Seria melhor que ela tivesse ido, melhor pra ela. Abri a porta, e pra minha total surpresa, ela estava lá. Sentada no meu sofá, me encarando sem expressão. Sorri fracamente.

- Você sempre me surpreende. – falei, começando a me aproximar.

- Kakashi... Eu... Eu não sei o que me deu. – ela começou, nervosa. – Você não me deve explicações, eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com a sua vida. – ela se levantou antes que eu pudesse me sentar ao seu lado. – Eu só vim lhe agradecer, e acabei te falando um monte de besteiras. – ela colocou a mão sobre os olhos, balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação. – Me desculpe. – finalizou se virando em direção a porta. Antes, contudo, que pudesse dar um passo, segurei em seu pulso.

Mais uma vez nossos olhares se cruzaram.

- Fica. – disse, num misto de pedido e assertiva. Senti-a titubeante, então completei: - Eu não lhe devo explicações, mas quero muito dá-las.

Sakura me olhou por mais um minuto inteiro, me acompanhando quando sentei no sofá. Antes de começar a falar, achei digno retirar minha máscara, que eu por costume havia colocado. Abaixei-a devagar, tendo meu movimento acompanhado pelo olhar atento dela. Um pequeno sorriso despontou dos lábios rosados quando finalizei. Sou lindo, eu sei.

- Que tal começarmos de novo? – questionei, pegando meu casaco e lhe estendendo. Ela aceitou me olhando com certa curiosidade.

Sorri para ela, tentando amenizar a situação. Ela correspondeu e deu de ombros, baseando-me no rubor de suas bochechas, supus que ela estava com vergonha.

- Bom dia, Sakura. Não imaginei que você viesse hoje. – comecei num tom meio cínico, vendo-a mordendo o lábio inferior. Como se a situação não fosse critica o bastante, ela ainda ficava me provocando.

- Bom dia, Kakashi. Desculpa vir sem avisar, mas eu queria te devolver seu casaco e agradecer mais uma vez. – respondeu-me, tentando entrar na 'brincadeira'.

- Ah, claro. – recebi meu casaco dela e o joguei para o sofá menor. – Sakura, você não acredita o que aconteceu comigo noite passada! – falei, e ela soltou um riso.

- Você não precisa me contar, Kakashi. De verdade, eu não sei o que deu em mim pra te falar aquelas coisas. – ela começou a encarar as próprias mãos. – É melhor eu ir embora.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir pra ficar, até que você entenda que eu quero você aqui? – falei sem pensar e não me arrependi por tê-lo feito. Ela abriu a boca para falar algumas vezes, no entanto, nenhum som saiu. – Você já se apaixonou, Sakura?

Ela me lançou um olhar meio descrente.

- Er... Acho que sim. – respondeu-me, sem me olhar nos olhos. Eu sorri. Queria tanto que a resposta fosse sim e que ela me agarrasse naquele instante. Momento errado pra pensar _nisso_, Kakashi, concentração.

Enfim, pelo menos ela ainda estava ali e não parecia tão decepcionada assim comigo.

- Então talvez você entenda. Sabe... eu estou apaixonado. – afirmei, sentindo minha boca secar e minhas mãos tremerem. Ela tentou reprimir um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. – Professores também sentem, afinal, por mais que isso lhe soe estranho.

- Não soa. Achei bonitinho. Continue. – ela respondeu, soltando uma risada sonora em seguida, acompanha por um sorriso envergonhado de minha parte. Sim, estou me sentindo ridículo, obrigado.

- Ontem eu estava... – procurei a palavra certa. Se eu ia fazer uma declaração (mesmo que disfarçada), que fosse em grande estilo. – Deprimido.

- Ela é sua namorada e vocês brigaram? – questionou-me, fazendo um biquinho.

- Não, ela não é minha namorada, infelizmente. – será que ela tava entendendo que _ela era ela_? Se a droga do ano tivesse terminado, eu falaria com todas as letras, mas como não tinha... – E então, eu decidi que não queria mais pensar no assunto e comecei a beber.

- Você falando desse jeito parece que eu tenho cinco anos, Kakashi. – ela revirou os olhos e ambos rimos. Só estava falando devagar pra ter certeza que ela ia entender, oras. – O sentimento é correspondido? - ela que me respondesse.

- Eu não sei. Nós... não temos muito contato. – disse, sentindo meu coração disparar mais ainda. Ela estreitou os olhos.

- O todo-poderoso-professor-Hatake, motivo de suspiros de todas as alunas do colégio, está sofrendo de amor platônico? – ela perguntou com deboche, e foi minha vez de me admirar.

- Essa designação pra mim é nova. – respondi, e ela riu. – Além do mais, nem de todas alunas, não é? – perguntei insinuante, e ela me encarou por um longo segundo, tentando talvez acreditar no que ouvia. – Enfim, enchi a cara. Não me lembro de nada da noite anterior. – percebi que ela tencionava me interromper. – E antes que você diga que estava certa, eu não acordei em bordel nenhum.

Nós rimos por alguns momentos. Ela pela minha história, e eu, pelo clima ter se tornado ameno e ter tido a chance de me explicar.

- Acordei com o dono do bar jogando água para me acordar, me tirando de um sonho maravilhoso por sinal – dei um sorriso esperto pra ela, lembrando do meu realmente maravilhoso sonho - por isso eu estava encharcado. E bem, minha história é bem _menos pior_ que a sua suposição.

Ela pareceu envergonhada novamente e eu achei graça.

- Uau, depois disso, minhas aulas de física nunca mais serão as mesmas. – disse num tom de deboche, dando um sorrisinho quase maldoso. Eu podia fazer as aulas serem muito mais interessantes se ela deixasse, sabe como é, todo aluno adora uma aula prática. - Quem é _ela_? – Sakura questionou de repente, olhando pro teto da sala e me tirando de meus devaneios. Filha da mãe, como se ela não tivesse entendido.

- Não é a hora ainda, Sakura. – respondi, tentando provocá-la com a mesma frase que ela havia me provocado dias antes.

- Tudo bem.- respondeu ela, dando de ombros, tentando fingir que me enganava. – Você não precisava ter me contado nada disso, contou por que quis.

- Sim. E você não precisava ter vindo até aqui só pra me devolver meu casaco. – provoquei-a e ela corou instantaneamente. – Por que você veio, Sakura?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, novamente abrindo e fechando a boca, e eu a fiquei observando. As bochechas rosadas, combinando com o cabelo, ao mesmo tempo que contrastava com o verde intenso e límpido de seus olhos. A minha Sakura, na minha casa. É muito pro meu autocontrole. Ignorando toda consciência que restava em mim, decidi aproximar nossos corpos, devagar e gradualmente. O magnetismo que ela exercia sobre mim era maior do que qualquer pensamento lógico que pudesse se passar em minha cabeça.

- Por que, Sakura? – questionei novamente, sussurrando devido à proximidade de nossos corpos. Ela estremeceu, porém, não fez nenhuma menção de se afastar.

- Eu não sei... – falou devagar, também sussurrando, como se fosse um segredo. – Eu... – ela revezava o olhar entre meus olhos e minha boca, enquanto eu continuava a me aproximar. – Precisava te ver.

E naquele momento o mundo poderia ter parado de girar que eu simplesmente não me importaria ou sequer perceberia. Encostei meus lábios nos dela calidamente, sentindo-a tremer com o contato. Meu abdômen formigava tamanha ansiedade e meu coração batia tão acelerado que cogitei a hipótese de Sakura poder ouvi-lo. Me afastei poucos centímetros para olhá-la no olhos a procura de uma reação de sua parte. Suas esmeraldas estavam enormes, refletindo o conflito interno que ela estava vivenciando naquele momento. Antes que eu pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, Sakura lançou-se em minha direção, apanhando meus lábios e laçando meu pescoço com os braços. Ela sempre me surpreendia. Anote, homens adoram garotas com atitude.

Rapidamente pedi passagem para minha língua, concedida imediatamente. Seu toque aveludado fez meus joelhos tremerem, e olha que eu estava sentado. O beijo iniciou-se com urgência, acalmando gradativamente, ao contrário de meu coração, que a cada segundo palpitava com mais velocidade. Minhas mãos se dirigiram para sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de mim. Sakura tinha os dedos enlaçados em meus cabelos, acariciando meu pescoço em um carinho gostoso. Contive um ou outro gemido de satisfação por tê-la ali comigo, entregue a meus carinhos daquela maneira.

Quando não foi mais possível ficar sem respirar, nos separamos contra a vontade de ambos. Ainda era possível sentir sua respiração descompassada contra meu rosto, e ela ainda acariciava meu pescoço. Olhando-a nos olhos, dei o sorriso mais verdadeiro de toda minha vida. Ela me dirigiu um levantar de lábios cúmplice, fechando os olhos ao sentir minhas mãos subirem por suas costas, alcançando seu rosto depois de contornar o pescoço. Passei as costas da mão por sua bochecha alguns segundos, sentindo o quão macia era sua pele alva, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Selei nossos lábios novamente, mas não obtive resposta de sua parte.

Senti meu peito apertar e resolvi por olhá-la. Me assustei com o tom escuro que suas íris assumiram. Decidi que era hora de falar, eu só não sabia o que.

- O que houve, Sakura? – perguntei, reunindo toda a coragem que consegui, mas meu tom saiu incerto e baixo. Ela virou o rosto, cortando nosso contato visual. – Ei, ei, ei... Tá tudo bem... – falei, tentando amenizar fosse lá o que ela estivesse sentindo. Ela, no entanto, se afastou, levando todo seu calor consigo, me deixando sentado sozinho no sofá.

- Isso está errado. – ela disse, finalmente exteriorizando seus pensamentos, sem me olhar.

- Não, não está. – disse firme, me levantando para ir até ela.

Sakura me olhou com pesar, levantando a mão para que eu parasse de me aproximar. Nos olhamos por um tempo que eu não saberia dizer se muito ou pouco.

- Sakura... – comecei, tentando mais uma vez chegar perto dela, que, no entanto, deu um passo pra trás. Seus olhos estavam tão confusos, desfocados – Me fala o que você ta pensando, do que está com medo. – silencio. – qualquer coisa, por favor...

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha. – falou-me, e eu quis mais uma vez morrer. Ela se virou e rapidamente alcançou a porta.

- Nós entramos nessa situação juntos, vamos resolvê-la juntos. – ela estava com a mão na maçaneta. Minha voz saiu quase suplicante. Tudo que eu não queria era vê-la indo embora. Não daquele jeito.

- Sozinha, Kakashi. – ela repetiu, abrindo a porta e passando por ela. Inferno, eu não podia deixá-la ir.

Apressei-me em alcançar a porta, mas ela já estava descendo pelas escadas, com passos tão rápidos que provavelmente já estava dois andares abaixo. Fechei a porta tentando me controlar, mas não pude evitar de socar a madeira com toda a força que minha frustração resultava. Caralho de vida. Não podia cooperar comigo por duas horas consecutivas?

Estava tudo desastroso, ficou tudo maravilhoso, terminou tudo terrível. Meu sangue parecia queimar nas minhas veias, impulsionado por meu coração que não suportava mais tantas emoções em um dia. Eu estava velho, afinal. Respirei fundo, tentando encontrar onde eu tinha errado a partir do momento em que tínhamos 'recomeçado'.

Tudo bem. Não era nem de perto o fim, era o _início do começo_. Eu faria ser. Ela estava confusa, com medo, insegura talvez. Mas ela me queria. Disso eu tinha certeza. Ela tinha ido me procurar. Ela tinha ficado por mim. Ela me correspondeu com tanta vontade quanto eu. Nós nos veríamos no colégio, sem a menor duvida. Ela seria minha de novo e de novo. Minha Sakura. Sorri relembrando nosso momento, sentindo-me mais calmo, me dirigi até o quarto à procura de um remédio pra dor de cabeça. Mal havia começado e sábado já tinha sido um dia cheio, tudo que eu precisava naquele momento era descansar. Pensei na minha cama, enorme e aconchegante, contudo a ideia de deitar onde há minutos minha garota estava comigo me pareceu tentadora; e então, deitei e por ali fiquei, sentindo o cheiro doce dela no ar.

.

.

- O fim de semana passou muito rápido. – ouvi uma aluna do primeiro ano dizer, depois de fazer uma careta e se jogar contra a carteira a sua frente.

Einstein realmente era um gênio, a relatividade se da o tempo todo no nosso dia a dia. Meu fim de semana passou torturantemente lento, pra ser mais específico meu domingo. A maldita segunda feira nunca chegava e olha que eu _odeio_ segundas. Eu estava dez minutos atrasado, mas nenhum dos alunos presentes pareceu se importar com isso, eles nunca se importam. Adentrei a sala e eles rapidamente foram se ajeitando em seus lugares. Pra sorte deles meu humor não estava tão ruim no dia de hoje.

Eu tinha corrigido as provas do terceiro, e olha que coincidência, teria que ir ao prédio dos laboratórios para entregar-lhes tais avaliações, visto que os alunos com notas ruins teriam que me apresentar um trabalho de recuperação ainda naquela semana.

Mas enfim, os adoráveis acéfalos a minha frente precisavam ter suas aulas sobre cinética.

.

Bati na porta de madeira a minha frente, sentindo meu coração bater descompassado. Estava com um saco de provas na mão, que insistia em suar em demasia. Patético, eu sei.

Kurenai me abriu a porta, e eu imediatamente lhe sorri.

- Com licença, Kurenai, eu poderia dar um recado pro terceiro ano? – perguntei, e ela me sorriu.

- Claro, Kakashi, entre e fique a vontade. – a professora de biologia respondeu, abrindo a porta em seguida para que eu passasse.

Senti meus joelhos tremerem ao entrar na sala. Todos estavam me olhando, com exceção, obviamente, da única pessoa que eu queria me estivesse me olhando e razão da minha tremedeira. Sakura estava sentada entre Naruto e Sasuke, o Uchiha perto demais da minha garota para me deixar feliz.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – comecei, e alguns até me responderam. – Vim entregar as provas a vocês. – caretas gerais apareceram em seus rostos. Contive um sorriso, se era tão ruim assim tirar nota vermelha em física, por que não estudavam? – No geral, vocês não foram bem, então decidi pedir um trabalho para ajudá-los com as notas bimestrais.

Se eles se sentiram gratos pelo meu ato de compaixão? Obviamente não. Os jumentos preferiam ficar com notas baixas no boletim à perder umas horas se dedicando a um trabalho qualquer. Pobres almas.

Expliquei o trabalho rapidamente e comecei a entregar as provas. Quando Sasuke veio pegar a sua, pediu a de Sakura, me olhando de um jeito estranho, quase censurador. Será que ele sabia? Ambos tinham tirando dez. Eu juro que procurei algum erro naquela merda de prova, só pra foder com o Uchiha, mas nada. Shikamaru e Neji também tinham ido bem, o resto tinha se ferrado.

Em nenhum momento Sakura me olhou. Ficou conversando com o Uchiha ou desenhando naquela merda de caderno. Seria mais difícil do que pensei, ela parecia obstinada a me ignorar. Se eu ao menos soubesse o que a perturbava...

Agradeci a Kurenai e me dirigi à saída. Quando já estava no corredor, ouvi meu nome sendo chamado – praticamente berrado – e me virei.

Naruto.

- Como vai, Kakashi sensei? – ele me perguntou, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, meio ofegante devido a corrida que deu para me alcançar. Resmunguei qualquer coisa, e ele continuou – É, eu também não estou muito bem. Mas deixa pra lá... Eu não fiz a prova, tenho que fazer o trabalho?

- Melhor, não é? Suas notas não são muito boas em física.

– Nem em nada! - ambos rimos, e ele assentiu com um suspiro. Me virei para seguir meu caminho, mas fui interrompido novamente.

- Ah, sensei, eu to no seu time. Se depender de mim vocês vão ficar juntos. – e mais uma vez deu um sorriso enorme, me deixando sem reação.

Somente quando o vi entrar pela porta que consegui pensar com clareza. Bom, eles realmente sabiam, o que não era nada bom. Eu podia perder meu emprego se essa história se espalhasse, merda.

Certo, Sakura era uma garota sensata, não espalharia esse tipo de coisa por aí, eu não precisava me preocupar.

Pensa, Kakashi.

Bem, um dos amigos estava do meu lado, o outro claramente contra mim. Restava saber se Ino estava do meu lado, talvez a opinião dela fosse ainda mais importante que a dos outros dois por ser garota.

Minhas aulas tinham terminado na Konoha High School, assim, minha casa me esperava. E com ela, todas as minhas incertezas e impaciência para o que estava por vir.

.

.

Era de madrugada, eu só tinha certeza disso. Estava tendo um sonho estranho, com muitas cores e pouca nitidez. Um barulho me incomodava quando abri os olhos para realidade. Meu celular. Estava vibrando impacientemente. Fechei os olhos e estiquei a mão para pegá-lo. Tateei o criado-mudo alguns instantes até achá-lo, deixando cair alguma coisa no chão enquanto o procurava. Quando finalmente o achei, constatei que uma mensagem havia chego e o número era desconhecido novamente. Eu estava com sono demais para ter certeza sobre qualquer coisa, mas cogitei que fosse novamente o remetente misterioso.

- _Vamos ficar bem._ –

Era o que estava escrito. E o que eu esperava. Virei-me no segundo seguinte, adormecendo rapidamente.

.

.

Terça foi uma merda.

Quarta uma desgraça.

Quinta nem havia acabado e estava conseguindo ser pior que os outros dois dias juntos.

Eu estava realmente perdendo as esperanças. A cada droga de dia Sakura estava mais distante, ela e seus malditos olhos verdes naquele maldito tom escuro. Bufei enquanto saia da sala do meu último horário. Mais um dia havia acabado, e mais um dia, nem sinal da minha garota. Na terça ela tinha ido embora no intervalo, escapando das minhas aulas obviamente. Adivinhem? Sim, o filho de uma rapariga do Uchiha foi embora com ela.

Eu simplesmente não entendia. Ela estava tão brava com ele, e do nada, estavam mais amiguinhos do que nunca. Por que diabos ela tinha me dito que eram só amigos? Esses conceitos de hoje em dia andam muito perturbados e tortuosos.

Na quarta a vi por uns 15 segundos, pouco antes de entrar na sala em um intervalo de aulas. Ela não me viu, ou pelo menos não me olhou. No recreio eu não a achei, ela não esteve lendo onde lia todas as manhas naquele horário. Quando cheguei em casa naquele dia, sentia um vazio dentro do meu peito que não cabia ali. Uma sensação de não ter o ar para respirar, uma vontade absurda de ir até a casa dela, só pra que ela me mandasse embora imediatamente, assim eu ouviria a sua voz... Mas me limitei a corrigir uns trabalhos e umas provas durante a tarde. À noite, Asuma me ligou para jantar com ele e Kurenai, alegando que eu andava muito pra baixo nos últimos dias, precisava encher a cara com eles e me distrair um pouco. Eu realmente me distraí, até que só restaram meu travesseiro e eu no meu quarto, então o vazio veio me fazer companhia novamente.

Sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo, decidi tomar água antes de ir embora. O bebedouro ficava no final do corredor, junto aos banheiros do andar. Eu iria embora sem vê-la, precisava arrumar algo para pensar ou fazer, caso contrario ficaria louco. Era tão injusto eu tê-la tido por alguns momentos, só pra foder de vez com o controle que me restava sobre aquele sentimento, e então, tudo desaparecer como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Abaixei-me para tomar da água, mas antes que pudesse descer a mascara, vi pela minha visão periférica dois pés a minha frente, saindo do banheiro. Levantei o olhar, e meu coração falhou uma batida.

Sakura.

Depois de torturantes dias, nossos olhares finalmente se cruzaram. Me virei para verificar se havia mais alguém no corredor. Absolutamente vazio. Ela abaixou a cabeça e pôs-se a contornar o bebedouro, tencionando rumar pelo corredor. Dei um passo para o lado, me colocando em seu caminho. Ela deu mais um passo para desviar de mim, e eu a imitei. Ela não sairia dali sem que nos falássemos por nada no universo. Dando-se por vencida, ela ergueu o olhar novamente, com uma certa fúria, eu diria, estampada no rosto. Garota difícil essa, viu?

- Oi, Sakura. – comecei, e ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder. – Como foi a sua semana me evitando? Eu realmente espero que tão péssima quanto a minha. – falei, usando um tom ácido e acusador. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas com deboche e rodou os olhos.

- Eu disse que queria ficar sozinha. – respondeu-me finalmente, e eu não sabia se comemorava por ter ouvido sua voz, ou começava a gritar com ela de frustração pelo que tinha dito.

- Engraçado, não é, não sabia que o Uchiha era tão insignificante pra você, pra classificar a companhia dele e estar só como uma mesma coisa.

A tensão entre nós era palpável, praticamente visível ali. Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo comigo? Todas suas atitudes controversas estavam me matando a cada dia. Ela soltou o ar pesadamente, passando a mão pelo rosto.

- O que você quer de mim afinal, Kakashi? – ela perguntou com um tom suplicante, deixando cair a mascara que a encobria nos dias que se passaram. Eu vi ali a minha chance, e não a perderia por nada.

- Tudo, Sakura. Tudo. – respondi baixinho, me aproximando rapidamente dela.

Nossos corpos se chocaram, e num movimento rápido, eu a havia empurrado para dentro do banheiro feminino, de onde ela havia saído poucos momentos atrás. Pressionei seu corpo magro contra a parede mais próxima, arrancando um gemido dela. Selei nossos lábios algumas vezes ainda de mascara, sentindo nossas respirações descompassadas se chocando. Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, como se sentisse dor. Ela não havia feito um movimento sequer para me impedir ou dificultar nosso contato, até que ergueu as duas mãos em forma de punho na altura de meu peito, me empurrando com uma força que eu julgaria como desprezível. Ela precisaria fazer mais que aquilo pra me afastar.

Sem pensar muito, eu a abracei. Posicionei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e passei meus braços por sua cintura, trazendo-a para mim. Ela parou de me empurrar no mesmo segundo, ficando imóvel sob mim. Seu cheiro doce e suave fez o vazio de meu peito desaparecer imediatamente, assim como toda a inquietação pareceu nunca ter existido. Ficamos daquela maneira por um tempo que eu não saberia dizer se muito, se pouco.

Senti seus punhos me empurrando novamente, e me afastei apenas o suficiente para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

- Sakura. – chamei-a baixinho, na esperança de que ela me olhasse. Ela abriu os olhos e eles estavam assustados e brilhantes, cheios de lágrimas.

- Você não entende, não é? – ela perguntou magoada, e eu senti minhas pernas bambearem. Como eu poderia entendê-la se ela não me dizia o que sentia? Respirei fundo e senti minha garganta arder. Qual era o problema, afinal?

- Você está certa, eu não entendo. – soltei sua cintura e afastei nossos rostos mais alguns centímetros, abaixando minha máscara em seguida. - Uma palavra sua, e eu vou embora. – falei sem titubear, por mais que aquilo me doesse. Talvez eu tivesse confundido as coisas, talvez ela realmente não me quisesse. – Não te procuro nunca mais, eu juro que não. – as lágrimas aumentaram dentro de seus olhos, mas não transbordaram, eu nunca havia visto-os tão enevoados como ali. – Me diz que não me quer como eu te quero, me diz que conseguiu dormir no sábado depois daquele beijo, me diz que foi fácil me ignorar essa semana... – uma lágrima solitária saltou de seus olhos, e eu a limpei rapidamente. Eu nunca me perdoaria por ser o motivo de suas lágrimas.

Esperei alguns segundos por uma resposta, mas ela não veio. Juntando toda minha força de vontade, dei um passo pra trás. Antes que eu pudesse, porém, me afastar definitivamente, meu pescoço foi enlaçado por seus braços.

- Não vai, Kakashi, por favor... – ela sussurrou, e por mim, eu não iria embora nunca mais. Senti um pequeno solavanco de seu corpo, percebendo que ela estava chorando. Rapidamente, capturei seus lábios com os meus, sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas. Sakura foi mais rápida querendo aprofundar o beijo do que eu, conseguindo passagem imediata para sua língua por entre meus lábios. Apertei seu corpo contra a parede novamente, tendo um gemido rouco como resposta. Seus dedos estavam enlaçados em meu cabelo, enquanto eu explorava a pele macia da sua cintura sob a blusa da escola. Era como se nossas vidas dependessem daquele beijo, tamanho o desespero presente em nossos atos para não deixar o outro distante um milímetro sequer. Seria preciso uma potencia de expoente muito elevado para indicar a quantidade de newtons exercidos por nossos corpos naquele beijo.

Desviei minha atenção para seu pescoço, sentindo um leve sabor amargo ali pelo perfume que ela deveria ter passado de manhã. O sinal que tocou não foi capaz de me fazer parar a distribuição de beijos e mordidas naquela região tão maravilhosa. Era indescritível sentir o corpo de Sakura se arrepiando pelos meus toques. Ouvi murmúrios do lado de fora de banheiro.

Merda.

Mesmo que não fossemos vistos aos beijos, eu ainda estava dentro do banheiro feminino, o que, definitivamente, não era nada normal. Quando Sakura percebeu que eu havia interrompido os beijos, uma de suas mãos se posicionou sobre a minha, exercendo uma leve pressão para baixo. Nesse momento eu senti uma necessidade absurda de olhá-la nos olhos. Guiou-me da sua cintura até seu quadril, e eu não pude impedir que um sorriso sacana despontasse de meus lábios. Ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido e eu a beijei. Sakura continuou pressionando minha mão para baixo, até que alcançasse sua coxa. Eu havia me esquecido totalmente da movimentação do lado de fora do banheiro, quando Sakura separou nossos lábios com uma mordida em meu lábio inferior.

- O banheiro, Kakashi. – ela falou, e eu finalmente entendi sua intenção de posicionar minha mão na sua coxa. Ela deu um pequeno impulso para cima, e eu a segurei sem dificuldade. Sakura fechou as pernas ao redor do meu quadril e sorriu enquanto me beijava. Guiei nossos corpos até a última divisão do banheiro, passando o trinco na porta depois de cruzá-la. Sakura deu um chute na tampa da tabua e ela caiu sobre o assento do vaso. Sentei, sentindo a pressão exercida pelo seu peso contra meu corpo. Assim ela me matava. Estávamos com um problema sério de dilatação volumétrica ali. Nos beijamos por mais alguns momentos, dessa vez com mais calma, tentando decorar o gosto que o outro tinha ou adivinhar a maneira que mais o satisfaria.

Interrompemos o beijo abruptamente quando ouvimos duas vozes femininas e infantis muito altas para estar do lado de fora do banheiro. Sakura arregalou os orbes verdes, me dirigindo um olhar cúmplice e divertido. Seu rosto ainda estava avermelhado pelo choro de momentos atrás, combinando com o rosa de seu cabelo e deixando-a com uma aparência incrivelmente frágil. Ela abriu e movimentou a boca sem emitir som algum, perguntando o que faríamos. Eu sorri para ela e dei de ombros, voltando a beijá-la docemente.

As meninas riam e conversavam num tom exagerado, sobre um assunto qualquer que eu não fazia a mínima questão de saber qual era. Alguns minutos depois as vozes sumiram e os sons do lado de foram também.

- É melhor eu ir... – falei baixinho, ela resmungou me puxando para mais um beijo. Preciso dizer que adorei? – O sinal do ensino médio vai tocar daqui a pouco também.

Ela fez um biquinho e concordou em seguida, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Saiu de cima de mim, e foi minha vez de fazer um biquinho de descontentamento.

- A gente se vê amanha? – ela perguntou, fazendo um carinho em meu rosto. Será que ela realmente não tinha percebido o poder que tinha sobre mim?

- Com certeza. – respondi, e lhe dei um selinho. – Entre a quinta e a sexta aula, aqui no bebedouro. – falei e ela assentiu com um sorriso.

- Não se atrase. – ela falou, com um tom misto entre o de alerta e o de pirraça, com os olhos cerrados. Eu não pude deixar de rir. Ela passou pela porta e demorou alguns segundos para voltar. – Não tem ninguém, se apressa.

Passei pela porta do box e a beijei. Ela me empurrou de leve, e eu ainda dei alguns selinhos rápidos nela.

Antes de sair pela porta do banheiro feminino olhei-a para ter certeza que aquilo realmente havia acontecido. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme dos lábios e mexeu as mãos apressadamente, me mandando embora de uma vez.

Passei pelo bebedouro, tomando água para acalmar meus instintos que estavam tão atiçados. Olhei para o banheiro novamente, e ela estava me observando encostada no batente da porta. Quando terminei, ela apontou para o próprio rosto, me lembrando de por a máscara. Juntando toda a força que tinha em mim, rumei para a saída do andar, com passos lentos e relaxados. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Eu nem sabia que uma pessoa poderia ser tão feliz assim. Olhei mais uma ou duas vezes para trás antes de chegar às escadas, e ela estava ela, me sorrindo da porta do banheiro.

Quando cheguei em casa, eu nem conseguia me lembrar do percurso até ali. Tudo que eu tinha na minha mente era ela, seu corpo contra o meu, seu gosto divino me embriagando, e seus olhos verdes me hipnotizando.

Eu juro que não conseguia entender o que tinha de tão errado em ficarmos juntos. Certo, essa parte de professor e aluna você desconsidera, só deixava as coisas mais sexy, além do mais, ela já tinha notas para se formar. Talvez ela estivesse namorando com o otário do Uchiha, mas com certeza gostava de mim. Quem sabe de nós dois, e por isso achasse tão ruim. Eu entenderia se ela me contasse. Eu daria tempo a ela, eu provaria que posso fazê-la muito mais feliz do que aquele pivete mal-humorado.

Tudo bem. Nós conversaríamos sobre isso no dia seguinte, mas, droga, ela era tão deliciosamente tentadora! Eu nem conseguia pensar com ela por perto. Então... teríamos de ter essa conversa antes de nos beijarmos, assim minhas chances de formular qualquer pensamento coerente seriam maiores.

Ok.

Tudo decidido. Nós conversaríamos sobre aquilo que ela dizia que eu não entendia, então eu entenderia, claro. Ela pararia de sofrer, por que eu poderia apostar que duas mentes brilhantes – e complementares – como as nossas resolveriam qualquer impasse rapidamente, e aí sim, poderíamos utilizar cada lei da física da maneira mais agradável e pecaminosa possível. E acredite, tudo ao redor é física, levaríamos um tempo deliciosamente longo pra cumprir esse feito. Ah, levaríamos!

.

.

Sexta feira era sexta feira! E isso é ridiculamente óbvio, mas você entendeu. Eu já disse que acho sexta um dia incrível, não é? Sério, o Big Bang que me perdoe, mas quando Deus criou o mundo ele inventou o sexo, a pizza e o futebol na sexta. Eu diria que o rock também, mas sua origem deve derivar do lado negro da massa vezes aceleração. Ahá, como eu sou engraçado. Percebeu o bom humor do papai aqui, né?

Cheguei ao Konoha High três minutos depois da minha primeira aula começar. O possante do viadinho do Uchiha estava estacionado na minha vaga. _Minha_ vaga, onde **eu** paro _minha_ moto todos os dias. Ele estava pedindo pra eu _acidentalmente_ raspar meu retrovisor na pintura preta metálica, só podia. Um mal comido supremo mesmo! Respirando fundo, estacionei meu bebê numa vaga mais ao fundo, sem muita pressa e sem realmente me estressar com a putinha do Sasuke. Absolutamente nada no universo estragaria meu dia perfeito.

.

Entrei na sala dos professores e deixei minha pasta em cima da mesa central poucos momentos depois do sinal do médio bater e o intervalo se iniciar. Gai conversava escandalosamente com Iruka, mas rapidamente deixou-o, vindo com seu típico sorriso de Nice Guy na minha direção.

- Yo. – cumprimentei-o antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, sorrindo, o que lhe causou uma certa surpresa.

- Vejo que alguém dormiu muito bem essa noite. – ele me disse, com um sorriso malicioso prevalecendo sobre o anterior. – Até que em fim, não é? – ele completou com ironia, me dando um tapinha no ombro em seguida.

- Eu espero que tenha sido a primeira noite de muitas. – sentei-me de qualquer jeito num sofá perto de onde estávamos, jogando a cabeça pra trás e fechando os olhos.

- Por que não me conta de uma vez que está apaixonado?

Cara, ele conseguia ser muito chato. Muito chato mesmo.

- De novo com essa história? – perguntei bufando. - Eu já disse que você ta vendo coisa onde não existe. Acho que tanta malhação queimou seus neurônios de vez. – completei, tentando provocá-lo. Me mexi no sofá, buscando uma posição em que eu pudesse olhar pela janela. Daquela maneira nunca daria pra ver o pátio, merda.

Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, me levantei e fui até a outra janela da sala. E lá estava ela. Linda como sempre, conversando com a gost... er, com a Ino, que parecia muito surpresa. Estariam falando sobre mim? Ambas deram uma risada escandalosa, e eu sorri por vê-la rindo. Que gay, eu sei.

- Eu não acredito! – Gai quase berrou acusadoramente, apontando o dedo indicador revezadamente entre mim e a janela. Olhei-o meio assustado, eu nem sabia que ele estava tão próximo, que dirá me encarando. – Você... – ele recomeçou, mas eu o olhei tão feio que ele desistiu de falar, me puxando para fora da sala dos professores no segundo seguinte.

- Você pirou, ou o quê?

- Eu pirei? – ele gesticulou fortemente, mas falou bem baixinho. – Ela tem dezessete anos, Kakashi. Você é que pirou!

Engoli seco. Ele tinha que calar a boca.

- Ela quem? Do que você está falando? – eu tinha que manter a calma, não é? Pois eu não estava conseguindo.

- Você realmente quer que eu diga? – ele arqueou aquelas sobrancelhas enormes e assustadoras e eu tive vontade de sair correndo. Foi minha vez de puxá-lo mais pra longe da sala dos professores.

- Escuta, Gai... – e nesse momento o sinal tocou. Senti um alivio sem igual naquele momento. Tencionei simplesmente não dizer mais nada e ir dar minha aula, mas ele me segurou.

O corredor se encheu de alunos, e com os benditos, de barulho. Ficamos parados ali por alguns momentos, até que a confusão se dissipasse pelo menos parcialmente. Sakura passou por nós dois, me cumprimentando com um olhar cheio de expectativas e um sorriso esperto no rosto. Meu olhar a acompanhou até que ela sumisse na multidão de alunos.

- Você está realmente...? – ele deixou a pergunta no ar, e eu soltei o ar com pesar.

- Por algum motivo... ela é tudo agora. – respondi, dando-me por vencido. Eu sabia que Gai não revelaria meu segredo, mas mesmo assim era estranho assumir em voz alta. Bem estranho, na verdade. No entanto, eu senti como se um peso tivesse saído de cima de mim. – Eu não escolhi, simplesmente aconteceu. – expliquei, mesmo sem ele ter perguntado. Gai tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, que se desanuviou gradualmente, dando lugar a um sorriso.

- Você me superou mais uma vez, Kakashi. Isso que é fogo da juventude! – ele deu uma gargalhada e saiu em direção à quadra, onde daria sua próxima aula.

Eu ri também, ele poderia ter me dito tantas coisas, mas não houve julgamento algum. No final, Gai sempre seria Gai.

.

- Sakura, precisamos conversar. – falei, sentindo minha boca secar e meus joelhos tremerem. Cara, eu odiava essas reações ridículas que meu corpo tinha na presença dela.

O sorriso que tinha em seus lábios deu lugar a uma expressão confusa. Havíamos nos encontrado no bebedouro, logo após minhas aulas em sua sala. O corredor estava vazio naquele momento, assim como a sala do segundo A, que logo ocupamos sorrateiramente. Eu sabia que seria difícil começar uma conversa com ela quando minha vontade era aproveitar cada misero segundo com minha língua dentro da boca dela, o que certamente dificultaria qualquer dialogo verbal, mas aquilo já era maldade. Ela estava sentada na mesa do professor, comigo no meio de suas pernas, e ao contrário do meu plano, nós já havíamos nos beijado. Mas só uma ou duas vezes. Tá bom, muitas vezes.

- Sobre o que exatamente? – ela questionou franzindo as sobrancelhas e arrumando-se em cima da mesa, fazendo com que existisse certo _atrito _entre a parte em contato de nossos corpos. Precisei me controlar muito para não voltar a agarrá-la naquele momento.

- Eu quero te entender. – falei simplesmente, sabendo que ela entenderia. Sakura desviou o olhar do meu e fez um bico de descontentamento.

- Hm... – ela voltou seus orbes verdes pra mim e segurou um sorriso. – Eu tinha ficado tão inspirada com suas aulas de dinâmica impulsiva. – falou cheia de malícia, beijando meu maxilar.

Por que ela tinha sempre que fazer alguma coisa que me surpreendesse? Ela continuou me beijando por toda linha do maxilar, me obrigando a apertá-la contra mim ainda mais.

- Que bom, Srta Haruno. – falei, subindo minha mão por sua coxa. Ela deu um gemido contido. Foco, Kakashi. – Posso saber qual parte mais lhe agradou? – não pude evitar de perguntar, foi mais forte do que eu.

- A parte de _choques entre corpos_. – ela respondeu, puxando meu cabelo com força e tomando meus lábios da mesma maneira. Eu realmente estava tentando, mas com ela fazendo daquele jeito, era totalmente impossível.

Quem era o homem da nossa relação, afinal? Era eu que deveria estar falando besteira pra ela, querendo fugir de uma discussão de relacionamento, mas não! A garota estava me devorando, me consumindo, testando cada um dos meus limites, se aproveitando de minha fraqueza. E saindo totalmente vitoriosa, diga-se por passagem. O que mais eu faria se não lhe beijar com todo aquele desejo que ela requisitava?

Separamo-nos quando não havia mais nem uma molécula de oxigênio em nossos pulmões. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados devido a pressão exercida e trocada. Minhas mãos passeavam por suas costas, volta e meia passando pelo feixe do sutiã. A tentação de abri-lo era muito, muito grande. Sakura sorria, ofegante, arranhando de leve meu peito com suas unhas por cima da camisa.

-Interessante seu ponto de vista. – falei, e nós rimos. – Mas sério, e por favor, sem provocações... – supliquei. – O que tem de tão errado com a gente? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e deitou a cabeça no meu peito, provavelmente para não me olhar nos olhos. Eu a abracei, esperando uma resposta. Nada. - Eu não posso deixar passar, eu sei que você está sofrendo com essa história, mas eu não entendo e você não me explica. – tentei usar um tom ameno e gentil, mas acho que saiu meio inconformado.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Garota teimosa. Será que ela sabia que eu era um homem, e que homens odeiam essas conversas chatas sobre sentimentos e coisinhas de menininhas? E caramba, se eu estava insistindo é por que realmente me preocupava?

- Certo, e se você simplesmente decidir que precisa 'ficar sozinha' de novo, eu faço o que? – perguntei, soltando-a do abraço para que ela me olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu não vou fazer mais isso. – ela respondeu com os olhos nos meus. – Eu... não conseguiria mais. – completou baixinho, fazendo um biquinho e minha vontade foi mandar esse assunto pra puta que pariu. É claro que eu a beijei naquele momento.

Ouvi uma voz no corredor que fez minha espinha gelar. A diretora. Sakura arregalou os olhos e num segundo não estávamos mais colados um no outro. Um de nós precisaria se esconder o mais rápido possível. Ela não estava autorizada a ficar em salas vazias de turmas dispensadas quando na realidade deveria estar tendo aula. Seria melhor se a diretora visse a mim na sala, ela logo percebeu isso, visto pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo para o fundo da sala. Eu tentei rapidamente desamassar minha camisa e tirar qualquer coisa que me servisse de álibi de dentro da mochila.

A voz de Tsunade estava cada vez mais perto, conversava com um inspetor do corredor sobre sabe-se lá o que. Sakura estava escondida na parede da porta, abaixada atrás da última cadeira da fileira. Tsunade não a veria a menos que entrasse na sala e olhasse para o fundo prestando muita atenção.

Sakura se levantou num flash e começou a gesticular desesperada para o próprio rosto. O que diabos..? E então eu entendi que estava sem máscara, arrumando-a rapidamente. Na mesma velocidade em que levantou, abaixou-se, dando um risinho contido. Num segundo eu terminei de subir minha máscara e peguei uma caneta para fingir que corrigia uma prova, no outro a diretora entrou na sala despreocupadamente, com o inspetor atrás de si. Meu coração falhou uma batida enquanto eu sorria para ela.

- Kakashi?

- Yo, Tsunade-sama. Não sabia que ia usar a sala, me desculpe. – falei, tentando parecer calmo e casual.

- Oh não, Ibiki ia me mostrar um suposto vazamento da tubulação, mas não vou atrapalhá-lo. – ela respondeu, e eu sorri aliviado. – Quem sabe se eu deixá-lo corrigir essas provas aqui no colégio você entrega as notas na data certa. – falou ela, num tom meio ácido, típico de Tsunade.

- Vou fazer o possível. – respondi, fingindo voltar minha atenção a prova e dois segundos depois ela fechou a porta.

Soltei um grande suspiro. Quanta emoção pra uma única manhã. Eu e Sakura trocamos um olhar cúmplice, entre o divertido e o pavor. Eu definitivamente não tinha mais idade para essas coisas. Esperamos até que a voz de Tsunade desaparecesse totalmente, e então Sakura voltou a se aproximar com meu sorriso favorito nos lábios. Meu coração que começava a se acalmar entrou em colapso novamente. Ela passou seus braços por meu pescoço, dando-me um selinho demorado por cima da máscara.

- É melhor eu ir embora. – ela falou, e eu não pude deixar de resmungar baixinho em descontentamento, apertando seu corpo contra o meu involuntariamente.

- Nossa conversa não terminou ainda, Srta Haruno, não pense que vai escapar. – falei fingindo um tom sério. Ela fechou os olhos, e soltou um suspiro.

- Eu sei, professor Hatake. – respondeu, fazendo uma careta adorável em seguida.

Era difícil formular frases e pensar em coisas que não fossem como eu queria beijá-la com ela tão perto, me entorpecendo com seu perfume maravilhoso e me hipnotizando com aqueles orbes verdes enormes e tão límpidos. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, inundando de preto aquela imensidão verde, deixando-a ainda mais linda. Ficar com ela era tão natural pra mim quanto uma partícula em movimento retilíneo uniforme manter-se em inércia no vácuo.

- Eu poderia te levar pra casa, minhas aulas já acabaram e a sua última está acontecendo exatamente agora. – propus, abaixando minha máscara rapidamente e distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço delicioso. – E então, conversamos mais a vontade, sem medo de nos verem...

Senti seus pelinhos se arrepiando, e não pude deixar de sorrir. Sakura soltou o ar fortemente, num suspiro longo e torturado.

- Não vai dar. – respondeu, enrolando meus cabelos da nuca em seus dedos, sem permitir que eu afrouxasse o abraço. Minha pele formigava sob seus toques. - Minha mãe volta pra casa todo dia no horário do almoço. – concluiu, e foi minha vez de suspirar.

Droga, aquela conversa era realmente importante. Ela precisava entender que éramos perfeitos um pro outro, que não havia nada mais certo do que nós. Entretanto, com aquele tempo mínimo que conseguíamos entre as aulas seria difícil matar a vontade de ficarmos juntos e conversarmos.

- Mas... – ela recomeçou, afastando-se se mim o suficiente apenas para me olhar nos olhos. – Você poderia passar lá em casa a tarde. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e eu vi suas bochechas corarem graciosamente.

Se eu dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha? Não, imagina.

- É claro que eu vou. – respondi prontamente, beijando-lhe os lábios com vontade em seguida. – Mas vai ser pra gente conversar, _tampinha_. – falei após interromper o beijo com uma mordida em seu lábio. – Que horas?

- As duas. E... Tampinha? - Sakura riu do novo apelido após uma careta, e eu a acompanhei. Ela realmente ficava bem pequena perto de mim, aumentando ainda mais minha vontade de protegê-la. – Vou te mostrar a tampinha. – ela respondeu cerrando os olhos e logo em seguida me beijou com força, porém, sem deixar de me dar um soquinho de leve no peito.

.

Minhas mãos estavam suando quando estacionei minha moto em frente ao portão do prédio de Sakura. Faltavam cinco para as duas. Eu estava tão ansioso que nem me atrasar eu conseguiria, mesmo passando em minha casa para me trocar e tomar um banho. Esperei mais alguns momentos, sentindo meu estomago reclamar de consternação.

Encontrá-la longe do ambiente escolar era um grande alívio. Nunca podíamos nos sentir realmente à vontade juntos com a possibilidade gritante de sermos flagrados. Mas esse nosso problema seria resolvido em breve, Sakura havia concordado em me explicar o que a preocupava. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela tinha deixado subentendido. Aproveitando o sopro de coragem que passou por mim, me dirigi até a guarita de recepção, onde um porteiro rechonchudo e careca permitiu a minha entrada, afirmando que a "Srta Haruno me esperava na quadra do condomínio". Preciso confessar que fiquei meio decepcionado por não ter um tempinho a sós com ela em seu apartamento. O porteiro me explicou rapidamente como chegar à quadra, e logo depois de avistar as traves do gol, vi minha garota sentada na arquibancada, com Naruto e Sasuke ao seu lado.

Meu coração teve um pequeno ataque epilético, mas nada que eu já não estivesse acostumado ao olhar para ela. Continuei a me aproximar até que Naruto me viu, avisando a amiga de minha presença com um cutucão não muito discreto. Sakura virou-se e sorriu para mim. Estendi uma mão meio sem graça, como forma de cumprimento, e ela pôs-se a caminhar na minha direção após ser empurrada _delicadamente_ pelo Uzumaki, que também me sorria. Sasuke estava com a mesma cara impassível de sempre, mas eu não tive tempo – nem oportunidade – de me sentir enojado, afinal de contas, a garota mais linda que eu conhecia estava caminhando graciosamente em minha direção, com um short curtíssimo, cabelos ao vento e meu sorriso favorito estampado no rosto. Como ela conseguia ser estupidamente linda em tudo que fazia era um mistério pra mim.

Diretamente proporcional a sua proximidade, meu coração acelerava.

- Uau, você chegou exatamente no horário. – me falou ela, num tom meio cínico, assim que estava perto o suficiente para que eu a ouvisse com clareza.

- Mereço um beijo por isso? – perguntei maroto, ajudando-a a diminuir a distancia entre nós ao dar um passo para frente.

- Infelizmente... – começou ela, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés e desviando-se da minha boca para me dar um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Teremos que nos comportar como amigos, pois todos meus vizinhos adoram fofocar sobre a minha vida com a minha mãe, que realmente não esta preparada psicologicamente pra ter um genro treze anos mais velho que sua filha.

Me senti incrivelmente decepcionado e enganado naquele momento. De que adiantava ela ter me convidado para visitá-la em sua casa, se não poderíamos nem ao menos nos beijar? Soltei um suspiro resignado, e ela riu. Eu pensaria num jeito de conquistar a confiança da minha futura sogra em breve, primeiramente eu precisaria conquistar a confiança da filha cabeça dura.

- Tudo bem. – falei manhoso, fazendo um biquinho que eu não sabia se ela conseguia ver debaixo da máscara. – Vai ser mais fácil elaborar qualquer frase decente com sua boca longe da minha. – e sorri galante para ela.

Sakura riu nitidamente envergonhada.

- Vamos sentar, seu pervertido. – respondeu-me, após um tapa de leve no meu ombro. Fazendo jus ao meu adjetivo, não pude deixar de desejar que ela se sentasse em meu colo, mas me limitei a manter essa ideia somente em meus pensamentos e passei acompanhá-la até os balanços, do outro lado da quadra.

Não havia crianças ali, apenas meia dúzia de adolescentes jogando futebol e mais alguns os assistindo da arquibancada, onde estavam Naruto e Sasuke. O espaço era grande, na certa ninguém estaria nos ouvindo ali. Sakura sentou-se na balança mais a direita, e eu, na que estava ao lado da sua. Olhei-a curioso pela escolha do local, mas ela estava fitando os pés, que a empurravam para frente e para trás, dando a ela um movimento leve e débil.

- Me sinto muito velho te vendo tão à vontade nessa balança. – comecei, dando uma risadinha, acompanhado por ela. Eu sabia que o que tínhamos para falar não era nada confortável para ela, mas mesmo assim necessário para nós dois.

- Eu gosto muito daqui. – falou, decidindo me olhar. – Desde criança, quando preciso pensar em algo realmente importante eu venho pra cá. – contou-me, como se fosse um segredo de tão baixo que falou.

Eu sorri. Era ótimo saber dessas pequenas coisas sobre ela, aos poucos nós nos conheceríamos verdadeiramente. Eu me sentia feliz ali, talvez completo fosse a palavra. Sakura suspirou pesadamente, e por um momento eu cogitei a ideia dela não estar tão feliz quanto eu.

- Você já pensou sobre mim sentada aqui? – perguntei, sentindo um certo nervoso enquanto esperava sua resposta.

- Muitas e muitas vezes. – respondeu-me, dando um sorriso de canto, mas seus olhos me pareceram tristes ao me olhar. De qualquer jeito, sua resposta fez meu peito esquentar de felicidade.

- E a que tipo de conclusão você chegou? – inquiri, e foi minha vez de desviar o olhar do dela. Os gritos na quadra chamaram minha atenção por um momento, ou talvez eu estivesse com medo da resposta.

- Poucas conclusões e muitas perguntas não respondidas. – replicou, num tom meio amargurado. – Sabe, você me confunde, Sr. Hatake. – acusou-me retoricamente, agora com mais deboche do que seriedade, o que me obrigou a soltar um risinho.

Como se ela não me confundisse em dobro.

- Que tal você aproveitar e me perguntar tudo aquilo que tiver vontade? – propus, ignorando por hora sua acusação não-unilateral.

- Eu vou me sentir ridícula! – falou, fechando os olhos com força e tentando segurar um sorriso. Suas bochechas começaram a corar, o que me fez pensar que tipo de coisa estaria se passando dentro de sua cabecinha cor de rosa.

Torci as correntes da balança em que eu estava sentado, me colocando diretamente de frente a ela e fiz o mesmo com sua balança, que havia parado momentos atrás, segurando-a pela parte de metal com firmeza. Agora que estávamos literalmente cara a cara, ela não teria como fugir do meu olhar.

- Acredite, nada do que você faça vai parecer ridículo pra mim. – confessei, na tentativa de encorajá-la a falar de uma vez o que receava tanto. Sakura sorriu e rodou os olhos, provavelmente duvidando de minhas palavras. – Pensei que você confiasse em mim. – conclui num tom falsamente ofendido.

Soltei a balança em que ela estava, assim como a minha, fazendo com que nossos corpos voltassem à posição original após alguns solavancos enquanto rodavam de um lado para o outro até parar.

Fixei meu olhar no jogo de futebol a nossa frente, julgando ser a vez dela de falar. Alguns momentos depois ouvi um suspiro resignado de sua parte, e logo em seguida sua voz num tom baixo e incerto:

- Por que eu, Kakashi? – perguntou-me, e de imediato não entendi o que ela queria dizer. – Não sou sua aluna mais bonita, não sou a mais inteligente, nem tenho nenhum talento excepcional! – concluiu, me encarando profundamente com seus orbes verdes intensos, que cintilavam naquele momento, aumentando gradualmente o timbre da sua voz conforme falava.

Por que ela tinha sido escolhida por mim?

Bem, eu não sabia como responder aquilo exatamente. Talvez fosse por causa de seus orbes verdes e alienadores, ou então devido à maneira estonteante que ela sorria, fazendo com que tudo ao redor fosse reduzido a detalhes que não mereciam atenção.

- Eu não sei, Sakura. – respondi, com sinceridade, mas de certa forma temeroso pela sua reação. Ela fez um biquinho de descontentamento, e eu continuei: - De certa forma, você também me escolheu. – nessa hora eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida, e ela pôs-se a me olhar, dando um sorrisinho discreto. – Consegue responder exatamente o porquê?

Ela pareceu confusa por um segundo, desfocando os olhos e abrindo a boca para falar. Mas nenhum som foi emitido. Nesse momento eu supus que ela tivesse entendido o que eu queria dizer. Sentimentos não se afloram devido a um ranking – apesar de para mim ela ser a mais bonita e a mais inteligente – onde os mais capacitados sempre saem na frente, mas devido aos pequenos gestos, como o despontar de um sorriso, a maneira como se arruma o cabelo, ou como se torce o nariz num momento de insatisfação. Tudo nela me parecia perfeito.

- Você me odeia, né? – ela perguntou, dando um riso sem humor, e passando a abotoar e desabotoar o bolso do seu short nervosamente.

Eu fui obrigado a rir diante daquela frase, para mim, total e completamente desconexa e incoerente. Eu odiava muitas coisas referentes a ela, como a maneira descabida que meu coração disparava em sua presença, o fato patético de meus joelhos tremerem quando ela estava por perto, e todas as reação constrangedoras que meu pobre ser tinha em sua presença. Mas definitivamente eu não a odiava.

- Sakura... – comecei, pronto para lhe dar uma bronca por dizer uma blasfêmia daquelas.

- Não, é sério – cortou-me – Por que você só pode me odiar pra estar fazendo isso comigo. – soltou num tom inconformado, e nesse momento eu tive certeza que nem Newton conseguiria entende-la e olha que ele entendia de muitas coisas impossíveis para meros seres humanos.

- Nós realmente estamos falando de mim? – questionei, confuso com o rumo daquela conversa.

- É claro que estamos! – exclamou, me olhando feio em seguida. – Você chega na minha vida e fica assim... – ela falou gesticulando de um jeito atrapalhado com as mãos, o que me fez arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Assim como? – perguntei involuntariamente de uma maneira pausada.

-Assim... Sendo lindo. – falou, fechando os olhos com força e fazendo cara de dor. Eu juro que tentei não rir, mas o sorriso foi impossível de conter. – E então, você só pode me odiar, e esse ser seu plano secreto pra me castigar.

Certo, ela me forçou a rir, eu não tive culpa. Sakura me acompanhou, mas o biquinho de descontentamento logo voltou ao seu rosto.

- Eu te odeio, e por isso sou 'lindo' com você? – perguntei irônico, fazendo as aspas com a mão na hora do 'lindo', e ela deu uma risada sonora.

- Você não entende nada mesmo... – debochou ela, com um sorrisinho de escárnio, e eu cerrei os olhos, pronto para rebater, mas ela continuou antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo: - É que... – ela parou de falar, e mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns momentos. – Eu vou me apaixonar, Kakashi, e então, quando você for embora eu vou sofrer.

E nesse momento, eu tive vontade de chamar um médico, por que eu sabia que ia enfartar muito em breve. Então era isso, medo de sofrer. Todos tínhamos, afinal. Respirei fundo, eu sabia que ela não pensava aquilo de verdade, sobre a parte de eu odiá-la, mas de certo falava sério com relação a sofrer quando eu fosse embora. Eu me levantei da balança vagarosamente e me posicionei abaixado, de frente para ela, sem que meus joelhos tocassem o chão.

- É obvio que eu não te odeio, tampinha. – falei, rodando os olhos em seguida, pronto para começar meu discurso sobre meus sentimentos, mas fui interrompido. Ela se fingia de quietinha, mas adorava falar.

- Mas, Kakashi, é só você pensar... Eu não tenho como ficar ilesa a tudo isso, eu já nem sei mais o que sinto por você, não consigo mais resistir – falou-me com os orbes verdes grudados nos meus, com aquela intensidade incomparável, que fez meu estômago dar um duplo twist carpado. – E quais são as chances de você se apaixonar por mim? Dez elevado a menos vinte e sete, talvez. – ela arfou pesadamente, desviando os olhos dos meus e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

Depois de tantos dez em física eu jurava que ela era mais inteligente. Sério. Se as chances eram mínimas, acho que ela tinha tido a sorte grande.

- Sakura... – chamei-a, meio inconformado. – Você se lembra daquele dia em que você foi me entregar a blusa, que eu te contei que _já_ estava apaixonado? – perguntei, pra ter certeza que ela não havia batido com a cabeça e se esquecido.

- Então! – exclamou impaciente. – Como eu posso disputar um lugar que nem está disponível, _sensei_? – questionou, ficando quase exaltada.

Ela não havia entendido. Contive um sorriso. Se esse era o problema principal, minha indisponibilidade sentimental, nós estávamos mais do que resolvidos. Contive uma risada aliviada, que teimou em aparecer. Bom, já era pra falar de sentimentos por outras pessoas, eu não podia deixar escapar a chance de falar do Uchiha filho duma égua.

- E o que você me diz do Sasuke, hm? – perguntei, falsamente indignado.

Sakura fez uma cara de quem não estava acreditando, que eu tive dó do Uchiha.

- Nem vêm com essa cara, vocês dois não se desgrudam... – falei, e ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, contendo um sorriso. – Você pode até tê-lo perdoado, mas eu ainda sinto uma vontade incontrolável de socar a cara dele por querer forçá-la a fazer o que você não queria... – finalizei, entre dentes, e Sakura olhou-me com curiosidade.

- Do que exatamente você está falando?

- Uns dias atrás, quando vocês brigaram... – ela continuou com aquela cara confusa, beirando a diversão, e eu senti vontade de chacoalhá-la pra ver se ela parava de se fazer de desentendida. – Ele estava insistindo pra você fazer alguma coisa, que você não queria, ele insistiu e insistiu e você ficou nervosa... – completei em tom de obviedade.

Sakura gargalhou, e eu me senti ridículo. Quando ela finalmente cansou de rir, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Kakashi, olha pra arquibancada. – falou, e eu o fiz.

Sasuke estava sentado próximo a Naruto, em uma conversa empolgada e... Eles estavam rindo? Quer dizer, Uchiha Sasuke estava rindo? Eu olhei pra Sakura, que arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, e eu voltei meu olhar aos dois. Naruto agora tinha mexido no cabelo de Sasuke, e... Meu Deus, eles estavam no maior clima!

Olhei boquiaberto pra Sakura, que colocou-se a rir afirmando positivamente a cabeça.

- Eles tinham brigado. – Sakura começou. – Naruto saiu naquele dia, e Sasuke ficou louco de ciúmes por que ficou sabendo que ele só tinha chegado no outro dia de manhã - Eu estava estático. Nem em meus sonhos eu poderia imaginar um negocio daqueles – Então, Sasuke queria que eu contasse onde Naruto tinha passado a noite.

Ela estava falando sério mesmo?

- Mas...

- Naruto tinha ido dormir na casa do padrinho, Jirayia-san... – continuou, sem me deixar contestar – E quando Sasuke descobriu, tudo se acertou entre nós.

Fala sério. Eu sabia que o problema dele era falta de um macho. Eu ri, como não ria há algum tempo.

- E ele fica te agarrando por...? – perguntei, quando consegui parar de rir.

- Essa é uma longa história, mas já que estamos aqui... – disse minha garota, sorrindo de um jeito delicado.

O que ela me contou fez uma série de acontecimentos fazerem sentido. Disse-me que uma noite em que estavam os três em sua casa, Sakura contou aos dois amigos que estava, de certa forma, interessada em mim – corando graciosamente nesse momento – e então, Naruto disse que me achava lindo. Certo, me senti bem estranho naquele momento. Eu nunca suspeitaria de Naruto, mesmo com todos aqueles sorrisos. Sakura ainda me disse que por algum motivo oculto, Naruto tinha roubado minha ficha da secretaria do colégio, descobrindo assim meu celular e meu endereço. E então tudo ficou muito claro pra mim. Era ele. As mensagens misteriosas eram dele, e por isso, no dia da prova nenhum celular tocou quando chamei pelo numero desconhecido, ele tinha faltado, afinal. E por isso também Sakura sabia meu endereço, eu nem havia me atentado a esse fato.

Olhei mais uma vez para Naruto e Sasuke, que deu um soco no ombro do loiro. Agora que eu sabia de tudo, eles me pareciam realmente um casal.

- E então, Sasuke fica te agarrando na minha frente pra me irritar, já que ele não gosta de mim por que o namorado dele me acha bonito? – perguntei fazendo uma careta, tentando resumir aquela história bizarra, e Sakura meneou com a cabeça que sim.

Certo. Que... estranho. Quer dizer, eu não tinha nada contra eles juntos, muito pelo contrário, a ideia, na verdade, me causava um alívio sem tamanho, afinal, meu suposto rival (que fique bem claro que ele nunca esteve no mesmo patamar que eu pra nós competirmos de verdade, obrigado) era gay. Ri mais algum tempo, pensando em quanto tempo eu tinha desperdiçado pensando se Sakura estaria com ele, e outras idiotices de quem sente ciúmes. Não que eu sentisse ciúmes, mas enfim.

- E pensar que eu imaginei mil maneiras diferentes de assassiná-lo... – zombei, dirigindo um olhar divertido para ela. Sakura me deu um empurrão _carinhoso_, o que quase me fez cair de bunda.

- Você pode me contar essas mil maneiras, pra ver se eu uso com a _outrazinha_... – disse, abaixando o olhar e dando um sorriso maldoso de canto.

De certo ela não ia querer prosseguir com esse plano quando entendesse que sempre foi ela. E sempre seria.

- Não deixaria você fazer isso nunca. – respondi sério, e Sakura me olhou magoada, tadinha. Como eu era mau. – Como eu poderia deixar você fazer mal a si própria?

Eu não saberia descrever ao certo as reações que se sucederam no rosto da minha garota, mas foi alguma coisa entre a desconfiança, a surpresa e a felicidade.

- Como assim? – questionou, ainda incerta sobre o significado de minhas palavras.

- Eu jurava que você era mais espertinha. – alfinetei, e ela cerrou os olhos divertidamente. Aquela era a hora, não tinha mais como fugir. Sakura me olhava atenta e intensamente, como se me vasculhasse por dentro. Meu coração, coitado, já havia desistido de decidir se simplesmente parava ou mantinha o ritmo alucinado para bater o recorde mundial de velocidade – Você diz que não sabe mais o que sente por mim, mas eu sei exatamente o que sinto por você. Desde o dia em que nós nos esbarramos no corredor e você nos molhou. – Sakura tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, e eu só podia acompanhá-la. – Esse seu sorriso maravilhoso tornou-se onipresente nos meus sonhos, nos meus pensamentos... E eu já não tinha mais controle nenhum sobre minhas ações quando você estava por perto. Nunca houve outra, tampinha.

Eu poderia ficar ali falando por dias, contando meus planos para conquistá-la, todas as horas que eu passei observando-a, enfim, tudo que envolvia ela e eu nos últimos meses, mas Sakura pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou, me impedindo de continuar. O brilho nos seus olhos e seu sorriso, naquele momento, me serviram de recompensa por cada minuto de angustia sem ela.

Sakura agilmente abaixou minha mascara, aprofundando nosso beijo em seguida. Um beijo diferente de todos os outros, um beijo com entrega e dedicação. Eu já não ouvia os gritos do jogo de futebol, eu já não me importava com os olhares alheios, nem com o fato de estar sujando toda minha calça, ajoelhado de frente a balança onde ela estava sentada. Só existíamos nós dois ali, eu poderia jurar. Correntes elétricas – que pra nossa sorte deveriam ser do tipo _contínua_ – percorriam todo meu corpo, cada vez mais acalorado pelos toques suaves de Sakura.

O oxigênio me faltava, mas meu cérebro estava disposto a colocar essa necessidade em segundo plano, com coisas tão mais agradáveis do que respirar dentro da competição de prioridades. Contudo, tivemos que ceder não muito tempo depois, ofegantes e felizes. Sakura olhou para a arquibancada, onde um loiro não muito normal comemorava entusiasmado, e um certo Uchiha surpreendentemente feliz, mandava seu sinal de aprovação, balançando a cabeça positivamente, e se nós não estivéssemos tão longe, eu poderia jurar que ele sorria.

- Eu pensei que estivéssemos zelando pela sanidade mental de sua mãe ao mantermos a distância falei, lembrando que, na certa, os vizinhos teriam nos visto aos beijos e seriamos os motivos dos boatos maldosos do mês.

- Uma hora ou outra ela vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia de que a filha dela pega o professor mais lindo da escola. – Sakura redargüiu, num tom presunçoso e insinuante, presenteando-me com uma série de beijos pelo rosto e pescoço, que fizeram com que minha pele ficasse em chamas.

De uma maneira controversamente agradável, meu coração batia desacertado, mas tranquilamente. Tudo estava bem e como deveria estar: com nossos corpos trocando calor, gerando cargas elétricas capazes não só de nos arrepiar, mas abastecer toda uma cidade e exercendo inúmeros newtons, um sobre o outro, na vasta superfície de contato entre eles.

.

.

Nossos corpos caíram exaustos e suados lado a lado. Sakura estava deitada de bruços e olhos fechados, arfando graciosamente. Era impossível tirar o sorriso do rosto e ela parecia ter a mesma opinião. Tínhamos voltado de sua festa de formatura há algumas horas. Ela era, sem dúvida, a formanda mais linda que já existiu. Estávamos na minha casa, ela dormiria comigo naquela noite. Minha sogra tinha aceitado bem nosso relacionamento, mesmo querendo me matar há algumas semanas, logo que ficou sabendo de nosso envolvimento. Passei a mão na testa da minha garota, tirando uns cabelinhos que estavam colados ali devido ao suor. Tudo tinha passado tão rápido depois daquela tarde na balança.

Sakura havia matado muitas aulas depois daquele dia. Digamos que mesmo que eu insistisse que tínhamos muito tempo juntos, ela me agarrava em uma sala vazia qualquer, ou na sala dos professores, ou na sala de materiais, ou simplesmente me jogava no banheiro e eu não conseguia resistir. Ok, estou mentindo, eu nunca insistia pra ela ir assistir as aulas, ela era mais inteligente que muitos professores, afinal.

- Que calor... – ela sussurrou tirando-me de meus devaneios, abriu os olhos em seguida e se mexeu meio inquieta ao meu lado na cama.

Tinha sido um longo caminho até chegarmos ao meu quarto. Primeiro passamos pela mesinha do telefone, depois pelo sofá, e então, decidimos que precisávamos tomar um banho... Preciso me lembrar depois de comprar uma mesinha nova pro telefone, aquela ficou sem condição de uso. Lembrando-me dos nossos _calorosos_ momentos até minha cama, e dos depois que chegamos também, abaixei o lençol que cobria suas costas até a região lombar, distribuindo beijos pelas suas costas em seguida.

- Efeito Joule. – respondi, sorrindo malicioso para ela, sem abandonar a distribuição de carinhos. Ela era ainda mais bonita (deliciosa, gostosa, pode escolher) sem roupa nenhuma, o que deve parecer óbvio, mas vale a pena ressaltar mesmo assim.

- Qual é esse mesmo? - questionou-me com a voz embargada, fato que poderia ser justificado pela overdose de prazer de toda uma noite ou simplesmente por seus pelinhos se eriçando conforme eu subia os beijos.

- Quanto mais corrente elétrica, mais calor. – respondi sem nem um pingo de inocência na voz, alcançando finalmente seu pescoço, que implorava urgentemente por atenção.

- Mais uma lei cem por cento comprovada. – ela respondeu, rindo e eu a acompanhei. Sakura virou o corpo, me beijando docemente.

Beijo esse que rapidamente foi se tornando mais faminto, e então começamos a nos empolgar.

- Meu Deus, você é incansável! – ela exclamou, interrompendo nosso beijo e dando uma gargalhada sonora em seguida, que eu acompanhei. Estávamos sem ar novamente.

- Sabe como é... – comecei, me ajeitando por cima dela num movimento rápido. – Sistema conservativo de energia, comigo mesmo – completei presunçoso, capturando sua boca novamente e sentindo o calor me invadir em ondas impetuosas. Sakura bagunçava ainda mais meus cabelos, e com seus toques suaves e precisos, me tirava a razão pela milésima vez naquela noite.

- De qualquer maneira... – ela falou, com seus orbes verdes queimando de luxuria, tirando ainda mais o ar de meus pulmões por olhá-los tão de perto – Eu gastaria todos os joules do mundo nesse tipo de trabalho com você. – finalizou, arranhando minhas costas provocantemente e fechando as pernas ao redor do meu quadril.

E bem, talvez nós não tenhamos gastado todos os joules do mundo, mas uma parte significativa pode ter certeza que sim.

_The end._

* * *

><p><strong><em>E Então, gatinhas? :D<em>**

_Eu espero que tenha ficado a altura do que vocês estavam esperando. Me diverti tanto escrevendo, espero que tenha divertido a vocês na mesma proporção._

_Um Kakashi mais romântico nesse capítulo, eu acho, um pouquinho sofredor, fazendo um charminho vez ou outra uuahuahauhauha mas sendo nosso pervertido favorito, no fim das contas xD_

_SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu, o que definitivamente NÃO IMPOOOORTA!) quem esperava por essa? xDD _

_Fiz o Sasuke chatinho na fic pra demonstrar minha insatisfação para com suas atitude no mangá/anime u.u mas eu realmente gosto dele, gente xD o Kishimoto-sensei tem que dar um jeito nele logo, antes que só sobre a morte pro coitado._

_Booooom, mais uma vez, eu queria agradecer as reviews de vocês *Pam chorando de emoção*, se eu não me atrapalhei toda com a novidade de postar, eu respondi a cada uma delas individualmente, com exceção, é claro, do pessoal que não tem conta aqui no ffnet, logo, vou responde-las agora ;3_

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Heeeey *-* muuuuito obrigada meeeesmo pelos elogios. Fico muito, muito, muito feliz que você tenha gostado (:

Aah, com certeza vai conseguir! Quando postar me chama que eu leio, ok? *-*

Espero que essa segunda parte tenha te agradado. Beeeijos!

**Alessandra h: **UAHUSHAUHSAUHS aaah, você é das minhas, então! O Kakashi pervo é o máááximo (66' auhauhauah

Espero que tenha curtido a segunda parte, beeeeijos, linda!

**Binha Hatake: **Oi, gatinha :D Que bom que você gostou *-* KakaSaku é meu shipper do coração também uahuahuaauh fico master feliz que minha história te agradou ;3

Ta aí a continuação, espero que você tenha curtido ;) beeeijos, beijos.

**Carolina-chan:** Caarol, eu juro que seu review me comoveu, mas eu não tive como postar antes :/ se você tivesse deixado qualquer contato, eu teria te mandado a fic sem betar mesmo, só pra você poder ler. Espero que sua net volte logo e que você curta bastante a continuação. Obrigada pela review, gatinha. Beijos!

**Bells: **Aí está! Espero que tenha gostado, beeeijos :*

**Tema: **Hey :D O Kakashi seduz a todas nós duehduehdue chegou antes do esperado, hein? Espero que tenha gostado (: beeijos!

**Mavii: **Mavi linda do meu coração *-* Nem preciso dizer que fiquei suuuper feliz com você por aqui, né? Muito obrigada, minha gatinha, por todos elogios e pelo apoio ;3

Tomara que você goste tanto da segunda parte quanto da primeira :33 Chegou ráapidinho, heeein? UHASUAHSUAH

Beeeijos, coisa linda ;*

**Luna: **Thaaanks, amg :3 ta ae a segunda parte, espero que tenha curtido *-* beijos!

_._

_Enfim, acho que acabou T.T muito obrigada (de novo, eu não canso de agradecer) pela recepção de vocês. Podem ter certeza que eu volto :D eu simplesmente amei postar meus escritos aqui._

_Dessa vez não tenho como chantageá-las pedindo **reviews** AUHSAUSHUAHSAUH mas comentar não custa nada, né gente *-* será que eu mereço? *carinha pidona on*_

_Beeeijos no coração de vocês e muitos presentes no Natal pra todas nós!_

_Até a próxima, babies ;)_


End file.
